If You're Not Happy, Just Leave!
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Time jump fanfic see what has happened to your favorite pll characters five years later.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer stood at the kitchen stove, she was making chicken parmigiana. Just then the front door swings open, revealing the charming Dr. Kingston.

"Honey, I'm home!" He bellowed as he stepped into the house. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Daddy!" Squealed 5-year old Arabella as she jumped into his waiting arms "you're late!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"I'm sorry precious, I had a very busy day at work" he says plopping down on the couch, Arabella being taken down with him. Spencer rolled her eyes at the two. Arabella slid off her fathers stomach back on to the carpet where the book she abandoned to greet her father was. Wren continued on about his day "two car accidents, one GSW, and three babies" he stood up smiling "and speaking of babies" he sauntered over to Spencer placing a hand on her slightly extended belly "how are you two doing?"

"Good" Spencer said "most days I think girl, but today I think boy"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind a thousand times before the baby is born"

"What's a GSW?" Arabella asked thoughtfully.

"It's a really bad boo-boo" Wren said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Spencer walked over and opened it grinning from ear to ear as she saw her parents each holding one of the twins.

"Come in, come in, you didn't have to knock" she said kissing Emma and Ella.

They set the girls on the carpet either side of Arabella.

"Twinsies!" She crooned at the three year old twins.

"How do you tell them apart?" Arabella asked

"A mother has her ways" she says with a smile. Veronica walked over to Spencer who was still at the stove.

"Honey, why don't you let me finish dinner" she said combing her fingers through Spencer's hair "you should be taking it easy"

"Mom, I'm barely three months" Spencer protested but backed away from the stove knowing she wouldn't win. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of apple juice. She was about to go spend some quality time with her children, when the phone rang. "Hello" she said answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, this is her" she said apprehensively.

The next thing anyone heard was the sound of glass shattering as it hit the tile.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want those prints now!" Aria Montgomery yelled at Cynthia one of her newer photographers. "Why are you still here?" She asked callously when Cynthia didn't jump they way her trained staff did. As Cynthia quickly turned around Aria stopped her.

"Cynthia it's not you, ok? It's me" Aria said apologetically. There was a hint of a smile on her face "I'll get those prints right away for you Miss Montgomery" as she hastened away.

Aria then broke down at the "Miss Montgomery" Justin, her assistant came in shaking his head. "Well aren't you just Miranda Priestly, today?" He said bringing her a latte. "I know, I'm sorry" she said covering her face with her hands.

"Is it Fitz? Tell me everything" he said pulling up a chair. She shook her head remembering their fight last night, or more like this morning.

"I don't understand why you're pushing this?" Aria had said agitatedly. "I don't understand why you won't marry me!" He had yelled back. Aria shook her head, she didn't either. "Either you love me or you don't" he said as he walked out the door. Aria should have cared about where he went at 2 o'clock in the morning but she didn't.

She ushered Justin out of her office. She contemplated calling Spencer, she was her oracle, guru, her yoda. Bitterness sunk in before she could dial the phone. She didn't want advice from little miss perfect and her perfect little family. Just then Justin's voice came over the intercom.

"I have a Hanna Marin for you on line one." She picked up the phone and violently pressed one. "Hanna?" Aria asked as her blood ran cold.

A minute later she was running out the door. She threw her AmEx on the desk. "Justin, you're in charge, buy everybody dinner" she said without stopping, she tapped in Ezra's number into her phone as she took the stairs two at time.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison was happy, insanely happy. She didn't want to let herself be happy but she was despite herself. She was getting married! She held up the little dress to her still flat stomach. She hadn't told anyone about her little miracle. She wanted to buy the whole baby section but resisted. She really felt she was having a girl. She liked the names Brianna and Sabrina. She smiled hugging her soon to be not so little stomach. She would tell her fiancé the good news tonight. Her phone rang and she answered it as she debated over the three dresses she was looking at.

"Hello?" Alison answered the phone. She collapsed on to the floor.

A store associate came to her aid.

"Are you okay miss?" She asked concerned helping her up. "Can I get you anything?"

"No" Alison said numbly "nothing's ok, I have to go" and she walked out of the store not knowing where she was going or how she was going to get there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Push Rebecca, push!" Emily encouraged. "You're almost there, you can do it, PUSH!"

She smiled as Rebecca got to the finish line and came up for air.

"How was that?" Rebecca asked smiling.

"That was amazing" Emily beamed at her.

"How's the shoulder feel?" She asked as her forehead did that worried wrinkle thing.

"Never better" Rebecca said as she pushed herself out of the pool. "I know everyone says you're super hard, but you're one hell of a physical therapist."

"Thank you" Emily said smiling "we're done for the day."

"Yes!" Rebecca exclaimed raising her arms over her head as she walked to the locker room.

Emily was just getting ready to leave the pool for the day when her phone started buzzing on her desk. It was Hanna, who no doubt wanted to go out to dinner after work.

"Hey Han" she answered "how does Puchelli's sound?"

When Hanna didn't answer immediately she knew something was wrong. She sounded like she was crying.

"Hanna?" Emily asked nervously

"Em, you have to come" she said.

"Hanna what's going on?" Emily asked as her heart rate sped up.

"You have to come" Hanna repeated she was definitely crying

"Ok Hanna I'm coming just tell me where you are?" Emily said brashly.

There was no answer

"Hanna?!" Emily yelled "where are you?!"

Hanna sighed in hesitation.

"I'm at work"

Emily couldn't breathe, "I'll be right there"


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Seattle?" Hanna Marin asked her fiancé Caleb Rivers on the phone as she sat bored at work

"Wet" he said with a laugh.

"Are you being dirty with me?" Hanna asked in mock horror. He laughed.

"No Hanna" he said chuckling "it's raining"

"Oh of course it is" Hanna said. She had read somewhere that it rained 9 months of the year in Seattle.

Just then her desk phone rang.

"Hold on a minute baby" Hanna said

"Philadelphia memorial ER" Hanna chirped "OK we'll be ready" she said hanging up the phone.

"Babe I gotta go, gotta go make the big bucks" Hanna said hanging up with out a good-bye and slipping her cell in her scrubs.

"Alright" Hanna announced to the ER "we got a drug bust gone bad, multiple GSWs, at least one in critical condition, ETA five minutes, let's move people!"

Hanna called up to the blood bank telling them to send down some units of AB+.

As the casualties came rolling in she put on some gloves and started tending to the patient in critical condition. He had dirt and blood covering his face.

"Hanna?" The patient asked.

"Yes, my names Hanna, what's yours?" She asked curious how he'd known her name.

Just then the patient lost consciousness. They worked over the patient for what seemed like hours trying to get him stable.

"Hanna, vic in trauma two is asking for you" one of the nurses said.

The doctor nodded for her to go ahead.

Hanna walked in expecting one of her regular street junkies.

"Oh My God, Toby?" Hanna exclaimed as soon as she recognized him. He'd been shot twice.

"He needs to go to surgery" the doctor that didn't like Hanna said in an irritated voice.

"Ok, you'll be ok, should I call anybody" Hanna asked immediately thinking of Spencer.

Hanna almost fell over when Toby said "call Alison, call Alison Dilaurentis"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I hope you guys like this chapter. I will TRY to update 2 more today. NO PROMISES. Please Review!**

"Hanna?!" Spencer called as she walked into ER.

"Hey" she answered pulling her bestie into her arms. "You're getting so big!" Se crooned at her stomach.

"Yeah, Hanna that's not something you tell a pregnant woman."

Hanna shrugged then wrinkled her eyebrows.

"You're not having twins again are you?"

"No" Spencer said ignoring Hanna's tactless nature. The severity of the situation coming back to the front of her mind.

"He's in surgery" Hanna said reading her thoughts. "He was shot in the shoulder and the abdomen." Spencer fought back tears.

"And Lorenzo?" She asked.

Hanna kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. The victim in critical condition was Lorenzo.

"He's in critical condition, it doesn't look good"

"Can I see him?" A voice so little asked the girls were shocked when they turned towards the voice and saw Alison. Spencer's dad had an arm around her.

"I found her walking around aimlessly outside while I was parking the car"

"I'll check" Hanna said.

Hanna went to the desk and called the room where he was being worked on.

She came back to Alison.

"He's stable for right now but he's not conscious" Hanna said leading her to his bedside. Spencer's dad put a comforting arm around Spencer but she pulled away following Hanna and Alison.

"You have to wake up" Alison said fighting back tears "because who will I read the Sunday newspaper with after church, because you haven't taught me how to make your meatloaf recipe, and because I'm pregnant"

"What?!" Hanna and Spencer said in unison. Just then the machine started beeping and Hanna and another nurse ushered them out.

They brought in a crash cart. The girls watched horrified as they shocked him. After what seemed like an eternity the doctors stopped working on him.

"Time of death 8:06pm" the doctor said.

"No!" Alison cried nearly collapsing in Spencer's arms. Spencer helped her over to a chair. She cried for a long time. All of a sudden Hanna appeared.

"Spence?" She whispered holding a file. Spencer went to stand but then sat back down looking at Ali.

"You can go" Ali said "I'm okay"

She looked pale, numb. Spencer followed Hanna to the elevators.

"Poor Ali" Hanna said as the elevator doors closed. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Spencer followed Hanna to Toby's room. Spencer was shocked when she saw him. He looked so little. He had always been her big strong protector but now seeing him like this he looked like he was the one that needed protecting.

She walked over to the side of his bed holding onto his hand.

"I'll give you some space" Hanna said.

After she left Spencer burst into tears putting her head on his uninjured shoulder. She waited for the dramatic moment where he squeezed hand or whispered something but it didn't come so she sat down in a chair next to his bed. A grumpy nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over" she croaked.

"No, please I'll be really quiet, I'll turn my phone off, you won't hear a peep out of me." She begged.

Maybe it was her big brown pleading eyes. Or maybe the nurse noticed her pregnant belly but she gave her a withering "you're on thin ice" look and walked out the door.

"I'm here Toby" she said as she held his hand. "I'm going to be here"

The grumpy nurse came in again.

"I hope you like turkey" she said handing her a box with a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice.

"Thank you" she said. She ate the sandwich and drank the juice. After that she curled up in the chair as best she could. It was freezing in here but she wasn't about to complain. She had promised not to make a peep. She woke up at sometime during the night and someone had put a blanket on her. She drifted back to sleep. At six AM she awoke to a new nurse checking Toby's vitals.

"Good morning" she said brightly.

"Morning" she replied. There was nothing good about it. She realized what she had thought was a blanket was actually a police jacket. She looked at the tag.

D. Smithers

"I got you a decaf" a deep voice said. She looked up to see Toby's boss police Chief Duwayne Smithers.

"Thank you" she said taking it.

"You know he'd have your ass for sleeping here last night" he chastised.

"I think I could take him...right now anyway" she said managing a half smile.

"Ummm, when I was in high school, senior year, I was kidnapped and held hostage for three weeks. When he found me, he rode with me in the ambulance, held my hand, he never left my side. He said he was never gonna let me out of his sight again" she cried bursting into tears again. He pulled her into a hug.

Spencer sat back down. She looked at Toby trying to will his eyes open. It was no use. The Chief excused himself and Spencer grabbed her purse she should turn on her phone and see how everything was at home. As she went to power it on she felt his hand brush against her cheek before she knew what was happening he had his hand in her hair pulling her mouth to his they kissed hungrily for a long time. He finally released her putting his hand on her belly.

"How's our baby doing?" He said rubbing it.

"Good, now that their daddy is awake" she said planting another kiss on his lips.

Just then Hanna walked in.

"Can I see you for a minute?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, sure" she said getting up.

"I'll be right back" she said putting a hand on his cheek. He kissed it before releasing her.

"You're lucky I love you" Hanna said shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" She asked as they rounded the corner.

In the small waiting room sat Aria who was bouncing Ella on her knee, Emily was pacing back and forth swaddling Emma. Arabella sat on the chair she was holding her right arm. All the kids were in still in their pajamas.

"Bella? What's wrong with your arm baby?" Spencer asked kneeling down.

"Nothing" she said "I'm fine" she insisted.

"It was dislocated" Hanna said looking at the ground. "I had a doctor friend of mine pop it back in. I told him she fell down the stairs." She added.

"Hanna, why do you have my kids?" Spencer asked her heart racing.

Hanna shrugged as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Why do you think?" She asked.

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know I just updated this one and that I have other ones I haven't updated in awhile but I just got so jazzed about writing this one it just flowed out of me I guess. I will be getting back to the other fics by the end of the week (I have a busy week ahead) I hope you like it and please review!**

 **WARNING: This fic is headed to a very dark and dirty place, violence, rape, sex**

"Will you guys take the twins in to see Toby please?" Spencer asked.

Hanna nodded.

"Sure" Emily said.

Aria put a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder as she walked by.

"Arabella" Spencer said using her mommy voice. "You don't lie to mommy, ok? You know that right?"

"I know mommy" she said looking down.

"Arabella, look at me" she said lifting her head. "Did daddy hurt you?"

"It was an accident" Arabella said with tears in her eyes "I wasn't listening"

Spencer wiped her tears away.

"You tell me what happened and I'll decide if it was an accident." Spencer said.

"Grandma put us to bed and then daddy woke us up in the middle of the night and took us to auntie Hanna's but he wasn't going to leave me there. I didn't want to go with him. He smelled" she said

Spencer knew that meant he'd been drinking.

"He pulled me and was yelling, and auntie Hanna was yelling and he pushed her. She said she was calling police, I told her to call uncle Toby and..." She trailed off

"And what baby?" Spencer asked

"Daddy threw me, by my arm" she said

Spencer wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry baby" she said kissing her head. "This is all mommy's fault" she said picking her up. And taking her into Toby's room.

"Uncle Toby!" Arabella shrieked "are you sick?"

"No, just hurt, I'll be better soon" he assured. "How about you Arabella-bear, are you ok?" He asked.

"Just hurt" she said smiling.

"Give me a kiss" Toby said. She leaned over kissing him on the forehead. "I feel better already"

"Come here" he said. As she leaned in Toby kissed the tip off her nose. She giggled.

Toby let out a heavy sigh.

"Spence, it's time me and you stopped playing house, you and the girls are moving in with me. Today." Toby said sternly.

Hanna was already fishing his keys out of his personal items bag.

Spencer nodded.

"Okay daddy" she said as they kissed.

Aria, Emily and Hanna strapped the girls in Spencer's SUV. Aria hopped in the front passenger seat and Emily and Hanna hopped in Hanna's convertible and followed Spencer.

It was about a 30 minute drive to Toby's. Spencer and Toby had been secretly planning this day for awhile. Arabella and the twins had their own rooms and there was a nursery for the new baby. Toby had been begging her to move in with him since the twins were born. They were both 90% sure the twins were his but Spencer refused to have it tested for fear Wren would find out. There was a clause in their prenup if she cheated she would be left with nothing and she had three soon to be four children to think about. She only had one year of college before...Arabella and then she became Dr. Wren Kingston's trophy wife.

She unlocked the door to Toby house relaxing as she walked through the door.

"Down the hall to the left is the girls playroom" Spencer told Emily and Aria.

"Arabella honey I want you to go lie down and take a nap, you had a long night." She said Arabella wrinkling her forehead.

"I'm gonna go to the house and get stuff for me and the girls" she said.

"Spence, are you nuts, you can't go back there" Hanna said.

Emily and Aria appeared.

"Toby's got some nice digs" Aria said.

"Will you come with me to the house to pick stuff up?" She asked Aria.

"Why me?" Aria said as her eyes popped out of her head

"Because you're the one that knows martial arts" Spencer explained.

"Ok the faster I get there and get our stuff the faster I can get gone" Spencer said.

Arabella came racing out of the back of the house.

"You're going home? I want to go too! I want to see daddy!" She cried.

"Arabella listen to me, daddy hurt you, and I know you want to forgive him because he's never done it before but he's been hurting me for along time so trust me when I say he will hurt you again, and its mommy's job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Ok" she sulked "don't forget the book I'm reading it's under the couch don't forget it its my favorite!" She cried.

"I won't forget it" she promised her. "Be good for aunties" she scribbled something on a post it and handed it to Emily "don't use it unless you have to" she said as her and Aria left. Aria took Emily's car and followed Spencer to the house she shared with Wren.

"Wren? Are you home?" She called out just to be safe. She was going to grab Arabella's book first thing when their wedding photo caught her eye. They looked so happy Spencer had had hope for them.

"We look so happy" she said running her fingers down the glass.

"He threw your five year old across the room like a rag doll" Aria reminded her.

Spencer let out a dry laugh.

"I want to say that's not the man I married but..." She trailed off.

She went straight to the girls room her and Aria grabbing things as quickly as they could.

She had tried to be a good wife to Wren she had. It wasn't her fault she couldn't...don't think about it she told herself.

It was obvious he was seeing someone else as well. He was always away at "doctors conferences" when Arabella was about one she had asked wren if she could leave the baby with her parents and go with him to the conference

*flashback*

"Please Wren, it'll be so romantic, we can drink champagne and dance around in our underwear" she begged.

"Spencer I'm going to be much to busy for such activities, we'll plan a vacation, later this year" he said kissing her cheek.

"But maybe with no baby, a big comfy hotel bed maybe I could finally..."

"I said NO!" He yelled slamming her on the bed. Spencer curled up on the bed crying. She heard the sound of him unzipping his pants.

"You're going to give me a proper goodbye" he said pulling her towards him. He opened her legs and slammed himself into her. Two minutes later it was over and he left for the conference. That was when she knew he was cheating on her.

Toby had never thought of himself as the type of man that slept with a married woman but he didn't see Spencer that way, she was Spencer, HIS Spencer. They had stayed friends through her unexpected pregnancy and then marriage to Wren.

*flashback"

When Arabella was about six months old Spencer called him she was beside herself. Wren had gone away to some conference and all her friends were out of town and she could not get the baby to stop crying. Toby went over there and tried to help her with the baby. Finally they put the baby in the back seat of the truck and drove around finally she fell asleep. Toby parked the car and Spencer leaned up against his chest. They looked at each other and in no time they had melted into a kiss. Toby grabbed her breast. He stopped himself.

"You're married" he said pulling away.

"I don't want to stop" she said as she pulled his mouth to hers. She pulled his dick out of his pants and in one swift motion she had her panties off and was in his lap. She bounced up and down on him.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh" she grunted as she bounced. It was like she was fucking herself with his boner. She shoved his head into her tits.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh, uhh, oh, oh please, please, I HAVENT CUM IN OVER A YEAR!" She screamed as she squirted all over his dick.

"Oh" she panted "if you have a heart you'll come back to the house and fuck me a couple more times" she pleaded. Toby couldn't say no to that. Before he knew it he was fucking Spencer in Dr. Kingstons king sized bed.

After that Toby and Spencer had sex at least once a week and when Wren had a conference they fucked like bunnies in every inch of the house.

Spencer point of view

Aria and Spencer had all the girls stuff packed in one car.

"Ok Aria you should head back, I just have to pack myself a bag and then I'll be done" she said

"Are you sure?" Aria asked looking concerned.

"Yes" Spencer insisted.

"Ok" Aria said "I'll see you back at the house."

Spencer packed two bags for herself. She was about to head out the door when her phone rang. It was Hanna.

"Hello" she answered

"Spencer! What are you doing? I'm freaking out here!" She shrieked into the phone.

"Hanna calm down I'm leaving now" she said irritatedly

She hung up with Hanna and heard Arabella's voice in her head...

...,.don't forget my book ...,,,... ...,,,...its under the couch...

...its my favorite...

Spencer walked into the living room

And got down on her knees as she grasped for the book.

She heard the front door creak open.

"Aria I told you you didn't have to wait for me" she said annoyed.

She stood up to see Wren standing there. Her blood ran cold.

"Hi honey, I'm home" he said darkly.

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey All! So I was going to put what happened with Wren and Spencer in this one but I ran out of steam so it'll be in the next one. Please Review!**

Hanna paced back and forth in Toby's living room, she was furiously twirling her hair. Emily hadn't said a word. Aria impatiently tapped on the back of her phone that was tucked under her chin.

"It's been an hour" Aria said.

"Let's not go to a bad place" Emily said. There'd been too much bad in their lives. She was worried about Ali. She was spending time back at her old house with Jason. Even though, Emily still worried about her. Emily looked at the piece of paper that Spencer gave her. It was a bunch of numbers and she didn't know what they meant.

"She should have been back by now" Hanna said

"We should call the cops" Aria suggested.

"And report what? That our friend hasn't left her house yet?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"Ok, then let's go over there?" Aria said.

"Are you nuts?!" Hanna asked.

"Let's just go over there and see if she's still there, she was getting nostalgic maybe she's looking at a photo album or something" Aria ventured.

"'I'm leaving now' Aria those were her exact words she said "I'm leaving now" and that was an hour ago!" Hanna shrieked.

"Are you coming or not?" Aria asked standing up.

Hanna threw her hands up in the air as if that was a stupid question, of course she was coming.

They drove the 30 minutes to Spencer's and gasped when they saw Wren's car.

"Maybe she told him she wanted a divorce and they're calmly discussing it" Aria offered.

"Aria! She's been polishing Toby cue stick for most of her marriage to Wren, I think if calmly discussing it were an option they would have done it by now" Hanna said.

"Call the police Hanna" Aria urged "anonymously report a domestic disturbance."

Hanna did what Aria told her to do and 10 minutes later the cops showed up at the Kingston's door.

They watched from the car as Wren answered the door and invited them in.

"I can't wait till they cart him out in handcuffs" Aria said

"He's not gonna do well in prison, a pretty boy like that" Hanna said shaking her head.

After about two minutes the cops came out of the house smiling and waving to Wren.

"No fucking way! They aren't arresting him?!" Aria practically screamed.

Hanna was speechless.

"Hanna say something!" Aria said firmly "what do we do now?"

Just then Hanna's phone rang. It was Spencer.

Aria listened to Hanna's half of the conversation which consisted of Spencer interrupting every other word.

"Yeah sure thing" Hanna said before firmly hanging up her phone.

"What did she say? Is she ok?" Aria asked anxiously.

"Oh she's great" Hanna answered "she's going to a party with Wren!"

"What? That's what she told you?" Aria asked with big eyes.

"Yeah" Hanna said.

"Wren must have threatened her" Aria suggested.

"No" Hanna said shaking her head "he's sucked her back in"

"How do you mean?" Aria asked confused.

"My parents used to have it out and it would be like world war 3 and the next day my dad would bring home roses and wine and they'd act like they were on a honeymoon and that nothing bad was going to happen between them ever again. Until it did"

Toby flipped through the channels in his hospital bed. There was nothing on so he started to day dream about Spencer and the night they started their affair.

*flashback*

"She's a perfect little angel" Toby said setting six month old Arabella down in her crib. "Just like her mother"

"I wasn't an angel 20 minutes ago in your truck" she said seductively.

"I don't know it felt pretty heavenly to me" Toby joked.

"Take me to bed Toby" she moaned seductively. "We can do it all over again."

"You're married!" Toby said, an edge in his voice. Why was she trying to torture him?

Spencer started to cry. And walked out into the living room.

"Spence?" Toby questioned.

"Get out, just get out" Spencer cried.

When Toby went to comfort her she smacked him hard in the face.

"I thought you of all people would understand" she cried.

"Understand what?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing, just go, you went slumming and got your little buddy off, now you're back on your high horse, so go" she said all out of tears.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong!" He insisted.

"I know what you must think of me, Wren is my husband, we've been married barely a year, were newlyweds for Christ sake! We should be running around naked, fucking like bunnies every time we have the chance" she said.

"Thanks for the image" Toby joked.

"Sorry" she said.

"I can't cum for him, I can't even get wet for him." She shook her head. "I'm a real-life goddamn desperate housewife.

Toby looked at her bewildered.

"I lied to you" she sobbed. "When you came to London and found out I was pregnant..." She sobbed.

"I lied to you because I lied to everyone else but I wanted to tell you the truth so bad" he pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me the truth now" he said rocking her back and forth. He didn't push her to say it knowing she'd come out with it when she was ready he just kept rocking her and rubbing her back.

"He..." She sobbed gulping a deep breath "He..." She tried again.

"He raped me" she sobbed into his chest. Toby squeezed her tight when the realization of her words hit him.

"My parents made me marry him because I "let him knock me up""

She sighed "it's not their fault tho, they think I chose to have drunken sex with him because that's what I told them."

"I mean I hooked up with him before, who would have believed me that he forced himself on me, that I didn't want it?" She said sadly.

"I would have" Toby said softly.

"So I'm not married, I'm not his wife, I'm his prisoner and this week I'm out on parole" she said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, for as long as you want me too, I'm all yours and you're all mine" he said kissing her.

Spencer took his hand and led him to her bedroom. After the door closed she pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and it fell into a pool on the floor. She was completely naked now. She undressed him. She slid his jacket off and then pulled his shirt over his head. She trailed kisses along his chest. Toby's dick stiffened. She undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers when she got him completely naked she pushed him onto the bed. She got on the bed and started pumping his dick.

"God I've missed you!" She said putting a wet kiss on his tip. She then went to teasing his tip as she pumped him. She moaned as she started to suck him.

"Oh baby, you remember what I like!" He moaned as she sunk her mouth on him. She bobbed her head pumping his base with her hand.

"Oh! I'm going to cum" he panted as she continued pumping him into her mouth. "Let me cum in your mouth! Please let me cum in your mouth"

Spencer nodded not letting him slip out of her mouth.

"Oh baby, I love you, here it comes" he moaned. He came and she swallowed every drop. She stood up and he stood up. She laid down on the bed.

"I'm all yours baby, you can do whatever you want to me" she said lustfully. He hovered over her.

"I want to know you're going to leave him" Toby said. Toby slipped his hand between her legs. He slipped his fingers into her. He pumped in and out of her slowly. She started moaning.

"I'm going to leave him" she insisted. "Oh yes I'm going to leave him." She said but it was half of a moan.

"Promise me!" He said sternly

"I promise" she said as she looked deep in his eyes and kissed him. He started fingering he quickly. He was ready to make her cum.

"Uhhhhh, I promise, oh yes, uhhhh, don't stop, I'll leave him tonight just don't stop!" She moaned. He buried his two fingers in her.

"Uhhhh, please" she begged.

"Oh yeah I know how to get you there" he panted he leant down and licked her clit over and over again.

"Uhhhhh, I'm so horny! Oh yeah you know how to do it. You're making me cum. UHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH" she moaned as Toby's fingers and tongue made her explode.

He kissed her as he pushed into her. He went slow, then fast, then slow again. He pulled his dick out running it between her lips and against her clit.

"Don't tease me!" She whined.

"Oh no, I'm going to take my time with you now, you rushed the first time. Now you're going to go my pace." He said slipping his cock back in. He started pumping into her steadily.

"Toby please!" She begged. "Oh I'm begging you, please!" He continued pumping into her. "If you want me to keep begging I will just don't stop, oh!" Toby laid down on top of her. He kissed her.

"I love you baby" he panted.

Spencer smiled.

"I love you too daddy" she moaned. Toby started humping her.

"Make me cum daddy, make your baby girl CUM! UHHHHH! UHHHHH! Oh yeah baby! UHHH!" She yelled as she came. Toby pulled out of her.

"Don't come down" he said kneeling on the bed. "Get on your knees baby" she did as she was told and Toby pushed into her. They were on all fours fucking like animals.

"Oh god" Toby said "I wish Wren was here to see this. He deserves to be tied to a chair and forced to watch me fuck your brains out."

"Oh Toby, it feels so good UHHHH! UHHHH!" Spencer moaned. Toby reached around fingering her clit.

"How does it feel now" Toby asked

"UHHHH! Good, UHHHHH! SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK MY PUSSY! GIVE ME YOUR DICK! HARDER! FASTER!" She screamed.

Toby pushed her down on to his hand that was still rubbing her clit. His free and grabbed her shoulder for leverage as he fucked her.

"Cum for daddy, come on give it up baby girl cum for daddy, oh fuck CUM FOR DADDY!" They both had grabbed onto handfuls of sheets as they rocked back and forth.

"Oh yeah, I'm cumming for you daddy, uhh right there, oh yeah." Spencer moaned cumming. Spencer started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Toby asked.

"Because this is Wren's side of the bed and you just made me cum all over it" she continued laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Toby said "roll over open your legs" he shoved his fingers into her pussy. He shoved his fingers in her hard and fast.

"UHHHHH, oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah, you fuck me so good, finger fuck me daddy." Spencer moaned. Spencer's pussy already wet, fluid gushed out of her as Toby fingered her.

"Oh, oh, oh, uhhhhhhhhh" she screamed.

By the time Toby was done his hand was dripping wet.

"I'm really cleaning your pipes out huh?" Toby said kissing her.

Toby opened the drawer in Wren's side of the table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Roll over" Toby demanded. She did as she was told and Toby drizzled it on her asshole and started stroking his dick. Spencer pressed her face into the pillow.

"Oh Toby" she moaned. "It feels so good!"

Toby pumped faster until she came.

Toby got up and sat at the top of the bed and patted his legs. "Ok baby bring that dripping wet pussy over here to daddy". Spencer eagerly climbed into his lap.

"UHHH! UHHHH! UHHHH! Yes! Yes! Oh Yes! It feels so good! UHHHHH!" She moaned.

"Are you my baby?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy!" Spencer said.

Toby started bouncing her furiously on his dick.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy" Spencer moaned as he bounced her.

"Am I going too hard?" He asked slowing down. Spencer put her arms around his neck.

"You never go too hard!" She moaned as Toby pulled her down on to him. He started circling her hips against his.

"Uhhh, oh yeah daddy, you remembered what I liked too! UHHHHH!" She moaned.

Toby picked her up, laying her down on the bed. He ran kisses all over her neck, shoulders, and chest.

"Cum for daddy princess" he moaned between kisses. "My little angel cum for daddy."

"Toby" she moaned close

"You're my baby girl, he's never going to touch you again." He said as Spencer finally came.

They kissed for a long as they held each other.

"Don't let me go" she said as he pulled the blankets up over them.

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I really really really hope you guys like this one! I'm very excited about it. Please, please, please review!**

Toby must have fallen asleep thinking of Spencer. He heard a knocking he couldn't place until he opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was sure he was still dreaming. There was Lorenzo rapping on his bedside table _._

 _I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

He sang

 _I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run._

 _And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

 _'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out._

 _I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

"Sing with me Cavanaugh!" He burst out like he used to do in the patrol car.

 _I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

 _I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one._

 _And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

 _'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out._

 _I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,_

 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

 _I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go._

 _I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul._

 _(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,_

 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

 _And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

 _There's a maniac out in front of me._

 _Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles._

 _but mama raised me good, mama raised me right._

 _Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"_

 _And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout._

 _'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

"Oh man" Toby said "I thought you were dead"

Lorenzo laughed "Oh man, I am dead"

"I just came by to say goodbye" he said solemnly "I'm gonna miss ya, something fierce"

"Goodbye Lorenzo" Toby said. "It's gonna be hard to get a new partner as awesome as you"

Lorenzo shook his head. "Start building" he said as he headed towards the door.

"Are you saying I should quit my job?" Toby asked.

"Better get building" he said winking as he got to the door. "One last thing" he said "Make sure Ali knows it isn't her fault"

"Tell her what wasn't her fault?" Toby asked "what wasn't her fault?"

Lorenzo walked out the door then.

All of a sudden Toby woke up and Lorenzo was still gone.

"That was some dream" he said to himself.

A nurse walked in to take his vitals.

"You have a beautiful singing voice" Toby laid there shocked not knowing what to say.

Emily heard a light knock at the door. She got up looking out the peephole. She nearly knocked herself over opening the door.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" Ali replied "I needed to get out of my house. Jason and my dad keep staring at me like they're waiting for me to scream or cry or set fire to the house or something."

"I'm so sorry Ali" Emily said.

The two sat down on the couch.

"Any word on how Toby's doing?" Ali asked.

"He was shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. I guess he was really lucky, the doctor said if it had been a few inches in any direction he'd either be paralyzed, or dead." Emily said distractedly. She was still trying to crack the code Spencer had left her with.

"Do you want to go see him?" Ali offered.

"No, I have to stay here" she said staring at the paper. It was on the tip of her tongue and then in a blink it was gone again.

"You can't go see Toby, because you have to stay here in his empty house?" Ali asked.

"Spencer's kids are here" Emily said.

"Why?" Ali asked

"It's a long story I don't have, nor do I want to have all the details but Spencer's leaving Wren" Emily said quietly.

"What's that?" Ali asked.

"It's something Spencer left me with, it's a code or something. I'm trying to figure out what it is. Are they coordinates? A bank account? A coded phrase? A phone number? A date and time? An address? I don't know! I just don't know! And when she gave it to me I could tell it was important and now Hanna and Aria went after her and I'm stuck here looking at this post-it that's mocking me!" She blurted out.

"Let me see" Ali said calmly. She looked at the number. It was 10 digits. "Come on" Ali said taking her hand. She led Emily toward Toby's bedroom.

"Ali! We shouldn't be in here!" Emily hissed.

"You couldn't be bad if you tried!" Ali said getting on her knees and looking under the bed. She got up and looked in the closet. There she found a safe. She pressed the code into the safe.

1105117233

The door clicked open, there sitting inside was a gun and bullets

"Gotcha!" Ali said loading the gun.

"She couldn't just tell me it was the combo to the gun safe!" Emily shrieked.

"If she'd told you there was any situation in which a gun would be needed would you have let her go?" Ali asked giving her a knowing look "any of you?"

Emily was silent.

"That's why" Ali said.

"Ugh!" They heard Hanna's voice from the living room. "She's the dumbest smart person I've ever met"

The girls walked back down into the living room.

"I've found out what the code meant thanks to Ali" Emily said.

"Well Spencer doesn't need it because she's going back to him!" Hanna said angrily.

"We don't know that" Aria argued.

"Don't we?!" Hanna questioned. Aria looked down it certainly did appear that way.

Ali slipped the gun into Toby's desk in the back of the living room for safe keeping.

Spencer stood there frozen. She wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking. He seemed to be thinking the same thing about her. Finally she broke the silence.

"Arabella's book" she said nervously. "Who stores their books under a couch?"

"Where is Arabella?" Wren asked.

Spencer hardened as she pictured her daughters sad little face this morning at the hospital.

"She's with Hanna, right where you left her" she said angrily. "Hanna had to con one of her coworkers into popping her shoulder back in. She's five years old and you ripped her damn arm out of its socket" Spencer yelled.

"You're an angry mommy right now, I understand that, which is why I'm going to give you exactly 30 seconds to calm down and remember who you're talking to" he said threateningly.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"I know what you need Spencer" he said coolly. Spencer trembled. What would it be this time a broken arm, a concussion, a bruised face. Something new?

Wren walked up to her. He brushed his lips against hers. He slipped his hand into her panties.

"You and I are going to make love" Wren said.

Spencer felt a desperate need to throw up. She could deal with hitting, she could deal with his repeated raping, it was "making love" that was the worst punishment.

He took her hand and walked into the bedroom. He dropped her hand when he saw the suitcases.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Oh god please don't let this be the night he kills me she thought.

"Yeah, me and Melissa were talking about taking the kids up to the old Hastings lake house." Spencer said

"Arabella has school" he said.

"She's the smartest kid in her class, she can miss a bit." Spencer added.

"Am I invited?" He asked

"of course but I thought you had to work." Spencer said.

"I do" he nodded.

He started undressing her. And she undressed him as well.

He had her lie down on the bed. To her surprise he got down on his knees and started eating her out. After a while he got up and got on top of her.

"I'm not stopping until I've made you cum" he said pushing into her. Spencer was going to have to fake it. She tried to remember the last sex her and Toby had. When he started to get close she slid down putting her hands on his ass. She humped him back.

"Oh Wren" Spencer moaned. She kissed him. She was still humping when she felt real arousal build. She couldn't believe it. Wren was going to make her cum for real.

"Wren, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah" she moaned.

"YES!" She screamed as pleasure exploded every where. "Yes, yes, yes"

"Oh yeah! Who's the man baby" he moaned as he came.

"You" she said with a smile.

"Okay let's get in the shower" Wren said gently pulling her up. "We have that benefit tonight" he said.

Spencer's heart sank, that's why he was acting this way. He probably was already planning how bad she was gonna get it when they got back. She'd packed suitcases. She'd be lucky to not end up in the hospital. In the shower Wren soaped up her breasts and in between her legs. He put gentle kisses on her back. He started fingering her. Spencer couldn't believe it when her traitorous body gave in to another orgasm.

"Curl your hair and do that thing where it is pulled back but hanging down in the back" he said as they toweled off. "And wear that blue dress"

"Ok" she agreed "whatever you want babes"

Spencer had just finished her hair and was about to put on her dress when Wren called to her.

"Honey! Can you come hear for a minute?"

"Coming baby!" She called walking to the living room in just her slip. She was shocked to find an officer in her living room.

"Good afternoon officer" Spencer said hoping he didn't recognize her.

"Ma'am I was just telling your husband that we received an anonymous call that there was a domestic disturbance at this address." He said at her questioningly.

"Well officer I'm afraid that's my fault, you see my husband and I are very busy, we have 3 soon to be 4 children and so when we get a kid free afternoon we just really let loose and I just couldn't be quiet." She sighed "he's amazing" she said putting her hand in his.

The officer looked speechless.

"Well if you'll excuse me we're going to a benefit tonight and I need to finish getting ready" Spencer said in a rush to get out of the room.

"Good day Mrs. Kingston" the officer said in a way that told Spencer he did recognize her.

She had just zipped her dress when Wren walked into the room.

"You look stunning" he said sounding like he meant it. "I can't wait to have you again when we get home"

The benefit was the same as all the medical events are. Spencer spent three hours. Talking about her kids and responding to every comment made with either. "My husbands a good man" or "I'm so proud of him."

On the way home they hold hands. She hopes Wrens treatment of her from the day lasts.

"Oh I love this song" Wren says turning the radio up.

 _So she tells him she must go out for the evening  
To comfort an old friend who's feelin' down  
But he knows where she's goin' as she's leavin'  
She is headed for the cheatin' side of town_

 _You can't hide your lyin' eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes_

 _On the other side of town a boy is waiting  
with fiery eyes and dreams no one could steal  
She drives on through the night anticipating  
'Cause he makes her feel the way she used to feel_

 _She rushes to his arms,  
They fall together  
She whispers that it's only for awhile  
She swears that soon she'll be comin' back forever  
She pulls away and leaves him with a smile_

Spencer felt more uncomfortable as he sang. __When the song was over she turned the radio off.

"You know what I was thinking about all during the benefit?" She said biting her lip.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Getting home and riding your cock" she said sexily. She saw him gulp at her words.

"I want it in me so bad" she begged. "Please say I can ride it when we get home"

"Whatever turns you on darling." She bit her lip. She put his hand in her underwear.

"Drive faster, I'm so horny" she begged.

When they got back to the house, she pushed him onto the bed. She pulled his pants down enough to do the deed. She dropped her panties and got on him.

"Yes" she moaned as she bounced, "oh yeah!"

"Uhhhhh, uhhhh, uhhhh, you like that oh yeah, uhhhhh, here it comes, this is it, unnnnnnnhhhhh yeah" she screamed as she came.

"Was it good for you?" She asked Wrens passed out form. She got up and took off her clothes and put on sweats. She stood there looking at this man that caused her so much pain she wanted to break his arm and dislocate the other, do every horrible thing he's done to her to him but she didn't, she had the chance to get away better not risk it.

She grabbed her bags and walked out the door with no intention of ever coming back.

Half an hour later she was unlocking the door to Toby's house. She slipped in and relocked the door. She put her bags down in Toby's bedroom, they'd unpack together when he came home from the hospital tomorrow. She walked into Arabella's room and set her book on the nightstand.

"Mommy?" Arabella said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah baby?" Arabella held her arms out for a hug.

"We had a fun time with the Aunties" Arabella said.

"Good" she kissed her and tucked her back in.

Spencer went back to Toby's room. She stripped down and pulled on one of his thirst that smelled like him. She burst into tears in the dark by herself. Soon she felt someone get on the bed and pull her into their arms. She could tell by their frame and smell.

"Ali?" Spencer croaked.

"Shhhh" she said putting Spencer's head to her chest "the nightmares over now"

6 hours later Wren woke up with a massive headache and something else that was massive.

He stumbled through the house in a daze.

"Spence? Spencer, where are you? I'm gonna fuck you raw!" He checked the whole house.

He returned to the bedroom where he saw the dress she'd worn to the benefit. There was a note on it that read.

 __ _"You can keep the dress..._

 _I want a divorce"_

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review!**

Toby was laying in his hospital bed trying to relax.

"Knock, knock" said a pretty, feminine voice.

"Dr. McCormick" Toby smiled when he saw who was at the door. "Just the person I wanted to see"

"How ya doin Champ" she asked walking into the room.

"I'll be doing a lot better when I get out of here" Toby said.

"Tomorrow" she encouraged.

"When can I go back to work?" He asked.

"It will be a while before you're back in action but you can go back and do desk work in two weeks" the doctor assured him.

"And how long until..." He started *clears throat* "When can I..."

"Oh, have sex? Well my motto has always been if it feels good do it, if it doesn't, don't" she said with a smile "just be careful"

"Good" he said a big grin on his face.

"You're girlfriend can't wait to get her hands on you?" She asked in a joking manner.

"This weekend is a special weekend for us." He said blushing. It was the first weekend he'd have Spencer and the girls in his house for real. He'd been waiting years for them to finally be a family. He couldn't wait.

"Well good luck" the doctor said as she left.

After the doctor left Alison walked in.

"Hey" she said softly "I was just at your house, how are you?"

"I'm okay" he said "how are Spencer and the girls settling in"

"That's kind of the reason I came by" Alison said biting her lip.

"The girls are fine but Spencer and Aria went back to the house to get their stuff and Spencer got intercepted by Wren."

Toby tensed up.

"She called Hanna and acted like everything is fine, Hanna thinks she got sucked back in, but I'm not so sure"

Toby nodded.

*flashback* 

It had been nearly a week since he and Spencer had made love and Spencer promised to leave Wren. He hadn't heard from her and that made him anxious. He'd definitely see her today, maybe even touch her today, make love to her today. It was Hannah's 20th birthday and they were celebrating it with a beach bash. Toby, Lorenzo and Alison were sitting on beach chairs talking. Aria and Ezra were in their own little world on a blanket. Hanna was drunk off her ass and Caleb held her up so she could keep dancing. Emily danced next to her almost as drunk but still on her own two feet.

Ali, Lorenzo, and Toby were in an intense nature over nurture debate when they heard Hanna shriek:

"Oh no! My baby!" They turned to see she was on the phone "no I understand, take care of her"

"Spencer's not coming" she announced to the crowd as she finally stood up on her own.

"Why" everyone cried

"Arabella is sick" Hanna said "she has a low grade fever, but if it goes up they'll have to get her to the hospital or she could go blind or deaf or worse" Hanna informed them.

Lorenzo eyed Toby. He'd told him about Spencer but wanted him to keep it a secret for now.

"You want to take a ride bro?" He asked.

"No" he said getting a fresh beer and going to dance with Emily.

That night Toby woke up to Spencer sitting on his bed. He'd given her a key after they'd made love. It was her soft sobs that had woken him.

"Spence?" He yawned "Spencer? What's the matter? Is Arabella okay?"

Spencer laughed so harshly that it was practically a cackle.

"Arabella is fine" she said.

He turned the lamp on.

"Spencer look at me" he said "look at me"

"No, you'll get mad" she sniffled.

He took her chin turning her face towards him. She had bruises along her jaw and a black eye. Toby sat up.

"He did this to you?!" Toby said angrily.

"Toby, don't!" Spencer said sadly. It was then he saw the cast on her arm.

"He threatened me with a needle" Spencer cried "he said if I left him he'd fill a needle with drugs and inject it into me"

"They'd take Arabella from me!" She sobbed.

"After all that he forced me to perform my wifely duties. Repeatedly." She sobbed.

"I can't leave him, but I can't lose you either." She said.

Toby held her in his arms for the rest of he night.

"Toby, Toby, Toby" he heard Ali's voice bring him back to the present.

"If that bastard steps one foot into my house, shoot him"

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys this was a hard chapter, and I hope I did well, it's a bit jumpy there are a lot of flashbacks. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

 **Warning: Violence and Rape**

Toby was packing his bag in the hospital with his one good arm. His bad arm was in a sling. Emily would be here any minute. He had argued with Spencer for half an hour on the phone this morning, she wanted to pick him up. Toby said no he knew Wren had to be rip-roaring pissed when Spencer told him the way she had left. He didn't want to risk anything happening to Spencer. He'd invited everyone over for a welcome home party, him and Spencer planned to pull her parents aside and finally tell them the truth.

As if thinking about him brought him to materialize Wren appeared.

"Where is she Toby!" Wren asked angrily.

"Who?" Toby asked trying his best to look clueless.

"Where's my wife? Where are my kids?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know" Toby said indifferently.

"See, I think you do, you and I both know she's going to come back to me" he said speaking in a threatening whisper. "And the longer she waits, the worse I'm going to make it for her"

"If I see her or hear from her I'll pass along the message" he said curtly. Where the hell was Emily? Toby wondered.

Spencer sat on the couch in Toby's living room, she was doing Emma's hair, Ella's hair was already done and Aria had wrangled her into helping with the welcome home banner.

"Aren't they so cute!" She crooned "let me take a picture" the twins had on matching outfits and matching hairstyles. After taking about 10 pictures Spencer called to Arabella.

"Arabella, sweetie come out here!" When Arabella didn't come out Spencer went into her room. The dress she'd picked out for the party was still laying on her bed. She was sitting curled up in the rocking chair Toby had made for her and painted white. She was hugging the stuffed frog Wren had given her.

"Arabella why haven't you put on your dress yet" Spencer asked gently. "Uncle Toby will be home from the hospital in a few minutes"

"I don't care!" She said angrily, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Excuse you, you do not talk to me that way" Spencer said calmly.

Arabella turned to Spencer, her big brown eyes in a watery glare.

"I don't want to wear the stupid dress, and I don't want to see Uncle Toby, I want daddy! I want to go home!" She yelled.

"Well if you're going to be rude and ungrateful you can stay in your room" she said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"This isn't my room!" she yelled through the door. Spencer burst into tears in the hallway.

"This is just the beginning" Melissa said. "Do you think she's going to be any less angry or confused when "Uncle Toby" becomes "Daddy". Melissa pulled her into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Spence" she said holding her.

"Welcome home!" They heard everyone cheer.

Spencer wiped her eyes and headed back to the living room. Melissa knocked on Arabella's door.

"Go away!" She cried.

"It's Aunt Melissa" she called. When she didn't respond Melissa went into the room.

"Hey, my little chickadee" she said walking over to kiss Arabella's head. She was laying down on the bed now.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common" she started "being big sisters and all"

Arabella didn't say anything.

"The most important job of a big sister is to protect their little sibling make sure no one makes them cry" Melissa said.

"Yeah?" Arabella said.

"You made my little sister cry" she said. "Your mommy is trying really hard right now, your daddy hurt her, and she's upset"

Arabella nodded "you're a good big sister" she said.

"I was ok, I hope you're a better big sister than me" Melissa said.

*flashback*

"You don't have to do this" Melissa said buttoning the back of her white dress.

"Do what?" Spencer asked.

"Marry him, have his child, all that good stuff, you're in love with Toby and everyone knows it"

"It's done Melissa, I'm going to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Kingston and have his baby, it's done" Spencer said.

"I'm just saying you don't have to marry him" Melissa said.

"Don't be ridiculous" her mother said entering the room "of course she does"

*present time*

"Toby!" Spencer shrieked running towards him. She was very careful not to hurt him as she gently put her arm around his good shoulder and kissed him. You could hear a pin drop as everyone stared. The girls had suspected the affair, but only Hanna had known for sure.

After cake and ice cream they pulled Spencer's parents aside.

"Mom? Dad? We wanted to ask you some legal questions, I'm leaving Wren, divorcing him, and we're wondering about custody and all that."

"So you're just gonna divorce Wren and ride off into the sunset with Toby? How long has this been going on?" She said motioning to the two of them.

"A long time" Spencer whispered.

"Give me on good reason why you need to get a divorce! He's a good husband, he's a good provider, why are you divorcing him?!" She yelled.

Spencer cringed, tears pouring out.

"Because he raped me!" She screamed through the tears before putting her hand to her mouth, she was going to be sick.

"What? When?" He mother asked still in shock.

Spencer let out a dry laugh.

"When do you think?" She asked. "When I "let him knock me up" he held me down and ripped my underwear off, and raped me saying "I know you want it, you've always wanted it" so yeah I'm divorcing him because I've taken all the beatings and forced sex that I'm going to take, because he threw our daughter across the living room two nights ago and I'm not gonna let him hurt my children." Spencer said angrily.

"Beatings?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, last year when I fell down the stairs? That was Wren, when I tripped hiking? That was Wren, when I said I had a necklace on too tight? That was Wren, he choked me while I was pregnant with the twins, and the car accident when Arabella was 6 months old? That was Wren too" Spencer said angrily. "So help me or get the hell out of my house!" Spencer said storming off. Toby followed her looking at her parents apologetically.

"How did we not know Peter?" Veronica cried "how did I not know?"

"There's no way anyone could have known" he said trying to comfort her.

"I wish I could believe that" she sobbed.

*flashback* The Day Arabella Was Born

The whole gang was in the hospital, Spencer's pregnancy had come as a surprise to everyone and her marriage to Wren was just as shocking.

After 6 hours Wren came out into the waiting room.

"The baby's being taken to the nursery" he announced. He had looked tired. He motioned for Mrs. Hastings to come over.

"How's Spencer?" She asked.

"Physically she's fine" wren said sighing.

"What does that mean?" She asked

"The doctor thinks because of her age and mental history that she had a psychotic break." Wren informed her.

"What?!" Veronica gasped.

"She's refusing to hold the baby, she's refusing to feed, she's stopped responding to the nurses and doctors." Wren informed.

After visits from her parents and friends, the doctors left the baby in the hospital crib in Spencer's room hoping the hungry cries of her newborn would kick in her maternal instincts. When Wren left for work at another hospital, Toby got the ok to go in and see her. He picked up the baby and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhhh" Toby cooed "Mommy's tired, it's hard work creating a baby". When the baby didn't stop crying he put his finger to her mouth using it as a pacifier.

"She's hungry" Toby said aloud in a non-demanding way.

"She's beautiful Spence!" Toby said bringing her over. "She's beautiful, and helpless, and hungry"

Spencer opened get hospital gown and took the baby.

"Stay with me" she whispered as the baby began eating. Toby kissed Spencer's forehead and only left when Wren returned from work.

"I should have known" Veronica said as they flashback ended.

Everyone left, the yelling too much. Spencer put Arabella (who had stayed in her not room all afternoon and evening and was acting very angry still) and the twins to bed.

Finally her and Toby were alone. She kissed him as his good hand traveled up under her nightgown. She moaned as she started sucking him. She pumped his base and rubbed his balls as she sucked him.

"I want you I don't care how bad it hurts" Toby said pulling her onto him. He sucked on her nipples as Spencer rode him.

"Oh Toby!" Spencer moaned as she curled her fingers into his hair.

"Ugggggghhhhh, oh yeah, unnnnnnnhhhhh, mmmmmm, yesyesyesyesyesyesyes" she screamed cumming.

"I'm so close" Toby moaned as he grabbed her hips. Just then the door swung open.

"Mommy?" Arabella said.

"Yes baby?" She said scrambling to get the blanket around her.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for being rude and ungrateful" she said looking at the ground.

"Thank you, I accept your apology" Spencer said. Arabella still stood there.

"What are you doing?" Arabella asked looking at them.

"Uh, um, see honey..." Spencer stuttered.

"We're exercising" Toby said quickly saving Spencer.

"Yes! We're exercising" she said. When Arabella didn't move still Spencer said

"Honey why don't you go into the kitchen get a slice of cake and some milk and we'll be right in. And honey after bedtime you have to knock on uncle Toby's door."

Spencer said. Arabella skipped off to the kitchen.

"Welcome to parenthood" Spencer giggled as she started to move again.

"What are you doing aren't you afraid she'll come back in?" He asked panicky

"I'm finishing you off, she's going to want to sleep with us after cake so unless you want to sleep with a boner" Spencer reasoned.

"No, god no, make cum, now" he said.

"That's what I thought" Spencer said.

The next day Spencer got a call from Arabella's school. They said she was sick.

When she got there they said she'd been acting strange since recess.

"Bella baby, are you okay" Spencer asked brushing her hair back.

"I'm fine mommy, I just want to go" she said.

"Okay sweetie" she said kissing her head "let's go" she picked her up and carried her to the car. Spencer was fussing over her the way she always did when she was sick.

"We're in the car now mommy you can stop pretending" Arabella said sadly looking out the window.

"Pretending what?" She asked.

"That you love me" she mumbled.

Spencer stopped the car.

"Who told you that I don't love you?" Spencer asked her.

"Daddy" Arabella said.

"When did he say this?" Spencer asked angry.

"Today at school" Arabella said. "He came and talked to me at recess."

Spencer pinched the top of her nose.

"What else did you and daddy talk about?" She asked.

Arabella said nothing.

"We are not moving until you tell me what you and daddy talked about"

Arabella stared at her shoes.

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I just updated this one but people have been asking for when Toby and Spencer got pregnant found out about twins so here's some fluff! Please Review!**

Spencer had gone to get Arabella from school and Toby had just put the twins down for their nap.

"Good night daddy" Emma said as she cuddled her blanket.

"Night daddy" Ella said waving and blowing him kisses.

*flashback*

Toby heard a knock at the door. He didn't know who it could be at this hour. He opened the door and there was Spencer and Arabella bundled up in jackets and hats and scarves.

"Can I come in?" Spencer asked shyly. "I brought your second most favorite person in the world."

"Toh-bee" Arabella shrieked putting her arms out to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your husband?" Toby asked crossing his arms. Spencer had brought up divorcing Wren to her mother and her mother said she wasn't trying hard enough. She had told Toby that that was true. She wasn't committed to her husband, and she couldn't be while she was sneaking off to be with him every chance she got. They had a huge fight about it and Spencer had stormed off.

"Toby please, it's freezing out here and I want to talk" she pleaded.Toby moved aside for Spencer to come in. She brought the baby over to the play-pen/crib in the corner of the living room taking off all her winter gear tossing it on the floor. It was a good thing no one ever came over to his house, people would ask questions about a single man with no children having a crib in his living room.

Arabella made fussing noises sticking her arms out of the play pen.

"Toh-beeeeeee!" she demanded in her little baby tone.

"Ok, talk" he said to Spencer.

Spencer took off her hat, scarf, and coat. She was wearing a low cut powder blue sweater, and black skin tight skinny jeans. God why did she have to dress like that? He wanted her so bad right now. He licked his lips thinking about taking the rest of her clothes off.

"I'm sorry" Spencer said starting to cry. "I…."

All of a sudden she was interrupted by Arabella's high pitched scream. Toby went over to the crib picking her up. Arabella burrowed her head into his neck.

"You were saying?" he said as he paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry, and I love you, and I shouldn't listen to my mother because she has no idea what's really going on" she said in a rush.

"Go to my room and take off your clothes and lay down on the bed." He instructed. He checked Arabella, her breathing had slowed but he'd learned the hard way that if he put her down too soon she would wake and they would have to start all over again. When Toby was sure she was asleep he laid her down in the crib. He walked back to his room. Spencer laid bare naked on his bed. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her clit.

"Oh baby let me do that" he said as he stripped down naked.

"I have a surprise for you" Spencer said as she spread her legs wide open.

"I love surprises" he said as he sucked on here clit. Spencer let out a whimper.

"I stopped breastfeeding" she said with a smile. Toby pounced on her. He grabbed her breasts moaning as he sucked on them.

"I've missed them" he said as he massaged and sucked on them.

"I missed you" she said. Toby started kissing her.

"You're going to leave him" Toby said. It wasn't a request or a question this time.

They rolled over so that Spencer was on top. She kissed him a few times before she started trailing kisses down his chest. He moaned at the feel of her kisses. He scooped up all her hair as she started to give him a blowjob. She sucked on his tip before pushing more of him into her mouth. He started moaning and breathing heavily as she bobbed her head up and down. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he pulled her into his lap.

"Oh yes" she said as she sunk down on him. She started riding him slowly. They both wanted to go slowly so they could go all night.

"Oh yeah, baby" Toby moaned as he held her in his arms. Spencer whimpered and kissed his neck as Toby worked her body against his. After a while of slow love making they sped up and Spencer quickly achieved an orgasm.

"Uhhhhhhh, oh yeah, oh yeah, mmmmm" she moaned as she came. Toby was panting. Spencer sat up on him grinding their bodies together. She bit her lip because she knew it drove him crazy. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"You feel so good" he panted and pulled her back into his arms. She humped him, circling her hips. She was still in his arms and the two of them were moving as one. She pulled away moaning an almost growl.

"Oh I'm gonna cum again" she panted. He worked her hips up and down and around. Her toes were curling her legs were shaking.

"Uhhhhhhh" she strained.

"Don't fight it" he said thrusting up into her and pushing her over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, sliding up and down as she rode out her orgasm.

"I'm being selfish" she whined. She'd had two orgasms and Toby hadn't cum yet.

"You're allowed to be selfish baby, I'm going to be selfish with you later" Toby said.

Toby rolled them over and he kissed her and massaged her body. Finally he took her legs and pushed them upward so the backs of her thighs were on his abs and her ankles rested on his shoulders. He pushed into her slowly a few times to gauge her comfortableness with the position. When he was sure it was still good for her in this position he started humping her fast. After a minute Spencer's legs clenched and shook as her feet curled, and she gave into her own orgasm.

"Unnnnnnnggghhh, uhhhhhhhhh" she moaned. Toby grunted as he shoved his dick into her and came, as her orgasming body shook against his. He collapsed kissing her, letting her legs slide down his body.

Toby put Spencer on the bed and kneeled behind her. This is where he was going to get his, this is where he's going to be selfish. He humped into her from behind quickly as she lay there. She moaned but was pretty sure she couldn't cum again. She found out she was wrong as the building started again.

"uhhhhhhh, unnnnnnngggghhh" she growled loudly as she grabbed for sheets and pillows. She couldn't be screaming like this with a sleeping toddler in the next room. She whimpered as Toby pounded into her. Toby realizing it was time for both of them wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as he slammed into her. She screamed uncontrollably as he convulsed on top of her.

"Fuck Spencer, Fuck" he screamed as he exploded inside her. He slowly humped her as their hot sweaty bodies rode out the massive orgasm they had shared. Spencer had just relaxed and cooled down when they heard Arabella's cries.

"I'll go" he said pulling on the sweat pants that he'd had on earlier.

"Thank you baby" she said as she fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later and Toby wasn't in bed with her. The door to the bedroom was open and she could see Arabella's sleeping form from the bed. She threw a blanket around her naked body padded out into the living room. Toby was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. He didn't see Spencer until he felt her fingers go into his hair.

"Hey" she said "I woke up and you were gone, I have abandonment issues don't you know?"

"Sorry, baby" he said "I'm just figuring out stuff" he said distractedly.

"What stuff?" she asked.

"Our finances" he said "if I work overtime and build furniture on the side maybe I could afford a small house for us, or even better I could afford to buy some land off in the country and I could build us a house and put whatever you want in it"

"You're going to build a house for us?" she asked tearing up.

"Yes I am" he said pulling her in for a kiss "We're going to need a place when you leave Wren, Arabella can't live in the corner of my living room of my one bedroom apartment for the next 17 years and besides, I want more"

"More space?" Spencer asked tentatively.

"Spence, I want kids, I mean I love bella like she was my own but"

"but you want kids" Spencer finished.

Toby picked her and sat her on the desk he peeled the blanket off of her. He slowly thrusted into her and then picked up the pace it wasn't long until they came all over each other again. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where the love making continued into the wee hours of the morning.

*Two months later*

"Cavavnaugh!" The chief yelled "there's someone here to see you"

He smiled when he saw Spencer. "Where's Bella?" he asked.

"With my mom" she said "how long till you're off work?"

"5 hours, why" he said smirking "are you feeling needy?"

"No" she sighed "well yes but no"

Toby scowled confused.

"I want to leave him, today" Spencer said emphatically.

"Why the rush?" Toby asked although he was excited.

"I haven't been feeling well so I went to the doctor and"

"Spence?" Toby urged.

"Were pregnant" she burst in a whisper "I'm almost positive it's yours" she smiled. "I have to leave him before he finds out, I think he suspects if he finds out I'm pregnant by another man he'll freak, if he finds out its you he'll probably kill me"

"just play it cool, as soon as we get a chance well get you and Arabella out of there" he said cautiously "you're pregnant so you need to be careful" he shuttered at the memory of the last time she decided she was going to leave.

*One month later*

Wren had unfortunately found out about Spencer's pregnancy when she suggested that they part ways amicably he nearly strangled her. Her croaking out "I'm pregnant" was the only way she got him to stop. She had conveniently scheduled her 3 month during one of Wrens "conferences" she told wren that Hanna wanted to come so she'd be fine, not that he cared.

Toby held her hand as the doctor put the gel on her belly. The doctor examined the ultrasound closely. Philadelphia memorial was a teaching hospital so there was an intern. The doctor motioned her forward.

"What do you see here?" she asked

"A shadow?" the intern asked.

"What?" Spencer and Toby asked in unison.

"Don't scare the makers of the tiny humans" she said with a smile.

"Not a shadow exactly" the intern clarified "more like a cloud, it's typical in early stage multiples"

Spencer and Toby relaxed at "typical"

"MULTIPLES?!" they yelled.

"Yup" the doctor smiled "you're having twins"

Spencer and Toby were overjoyed. They had a lot of work to do.

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

*flashback* 

"2+2 is?" The teacher asked

"4!" The kids replied.

"4+4?" The teacher challenged

"8!" the kids yelled.

The teacher frowned. Arabella the brightest girl in her class was not reciting the addition tables. She was staring at the window.

"Who here knows what 18+18 is?" She asked the class "anyone?"

Arabella didn't budge. The teacher was about to call on Arabella directly when the PA came on and the Principal's secretary announced.

"Arabella Kingston to the Principal's office, Arabella Kingston to the Principal's office"

"Oooooooo" all the kids said.

The teacher's aide escorted her to the Principal's office.

"Am I in trouble?" Arabella asked looking up with her big brown eyes at the teacher's aide.

"No" the teacher said not believing that this little girl could ever be in trouble "sometimes kids get called to the office just because they left their lunchbox at home" she said chuckling trying to cheer up the little girl.

"I didn't" Arabella said seriously.

"No, of course not" she said stopping laughing.

"Arabella...is there...trouble at home?" The aide asked.

"Boy is there!" Arabella said. She peered down the hall. She saw a tall familiar figure.

"Daddy?" She called before darting down the hallway. She threw herself full force at him when she finally got to him.

"Oh my precious baby girl" Wren said as he picked her up "I've missed you, daddy loves you so much" he said kissing her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm signing you out for recess and lunch so I can see you and talk to you" he said. He took her out to the court yard to the benches so they could sit.

"I brought you chicken nuggets" he said.

"Thank you" she said taking one.

"So how are things?" Wren asked her.

"Weird" she said shaking her head.

"Where are you guys staying? Auntie Hanna's? Grandma's?" He asked.

"We're staying at uncle Toby's" Arabella said taking another chicken nugget.

"All of you in that little tiny apartment?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't live in the apartment anymore, he has a big house, he got it after mommy had the twins" Arabella informed him.

"I have my own room to sleep in" she said "except last night I slept with mommy in uncle Toby's bed, uncle Toby sang to me until I fell asleep."

"Oh" Wren said trying not sound jealous.

"Do you and mommy exercise in bed?" Arabella asked.

"What?" Wren asked her.

"Mommy and uncle Toby were exercising in bed without any clothes on, I think that's weird" Arabella said examining her half eaten nugget.

Wren tried to keep his cool.

"Arabella, how about you come with me, you can come back home with me, sleep in your own bed, how does that sound?" Wren offered.

"Without mommy?" Arabella said as if this was a crazy idea. "I can't go without mommy"

"Why not?" Wren asked impatiently.

"Because she's mommy" Arabella said as if this made perfect sense.

"You and I are a lot alike were both smart, you have my ears, and my nose..." Wren started.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Another thing we have in common is that mommy doesn't love us. She pretends to love us but really she just acting." Wren said.

"She loves me!" Arabella said sadly.

"No she doesn't honey, when you were born she refused to hold or feed you. I had to name you Arabella because she kept calling you "It" I had to force her to take care of you, she didn't want you!"

"You're lying!" Arabella yelled.

"No I'm not" Wren said "you should come home with me, mommy will be happy to get rid of you"

Arabella burst into tears, Wren went to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She said angrily. He grabbed her jaw yanking her head forcefully toward him.

"Careful there" he said in that cool creepy way. "You have your mothers mouth, it's gotten her into a lot of trouble."

When he saw the fear in her eyes he let her go. "I got you something else." He said.

He pulled out a stuffed monkey.

"As long as you have him I'll be with you" he said handing her the stuffed animal.

"I have to go back to class" Arabella said standing.

"Ok" he said hugging and kissing her "I love you"

"I love you too" she said.

"All right class" the teacher said. "Who here wants to do the reading today?"

"Arabella, would you like to read today?"

"I'd rather not" Arabella said sniffling.

"May I be excused to the nurses?"

"Yes" she said ushering the aide to take her down to the nurses office.

*end flashback*

"Arabella May Kingston!" Spencer yelled after a few minutes of Arabella staring at her shoes.

"He said you didn't love me, that you didn't want me" Arabella sobbed.

Spencer got out of the car and got in the backseat with Arabella pulling her into her arms.

"I love you so much!" Spencer said crying as she held her. "I would have left daddy a long time ago if I didn't love you"

She looked down at the stuffed animal Arabella had had.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked her.

"Daddy gave it to me" she said through her tears. "His name is Bilbo" she said rubbing the monkeys head.

"I can keep him can't I? Arabella asked.

"Yes" she said kissing her head.

She put Arabella back in her car seat and started driving. Without realizing it she had ended up at the hospital. Wren would be working now. She took Arabella out of the car carrying her into the hospital.

"Are we going to see daddy?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah, something like that" Spencer said as she marched into the building.

 **Poor Arabella! What is Spencer going to do? I'll update when I get 10 reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys so I know this chapter is really short (it feels that way to me) think of it as a promo for the next episode. I have a lot of terrific cutesy flashbacks and a couple of twists planned for you my dears. Please Review!**

"Hey Spence!" Hanna said brightly when she saw Spencer walk into the hospital with Arabella in her arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see my husband" she said angrily.

"That's nice" Hanna said smiling at Arabella. She walked around the counter and pulled Arabella into her arms.

"I think that I'll just keep Bella with me" Hanna said.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because I've seen you angry about a million times. And you might say something you don't want to say in front of your daughter" Hanna said. Just then Wren walked around the corner.

"YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" She yelled at him.

"Like that" Hanna muttered. "Look Arabella! Look at all the different color post-its auntie Hanna has at her desk!"

"How dare you" she practically growled at him. "How dare you yank our five year old out of school and fill her head with lies, I know you're a monster but I thought you loved Arabella, how could you do that to her?"

"Quite the hypocrite aren't we?" Wren asked in that scarily calm voice. "You're the one that yanked her out of the only home she's ever known, to live with some strange man, and are keeping her away from her father, how could you do that to her?"

"I'm protecting her from you and when she gets older she'll realize that" Spencer said.

"Why don't you and the girls have dinner with me tonight?" Wren said smoothly. "Family time, it'll be good for Bella"

"I'd rather stick a fork in a toaster" Spencer said dryly.

"If you don't agree to dinner, I'll assume you're trying to keep the children away from me and I'll call the police and have you charged with kidnapping, I can do that you know, your little cop boyfriend told you that didn't he? Call and ask your parents if you don't believe me" Wren said with a chilling smile. Spencer didn't know what to say so she just said "ok, we'll have dinner"

"You did what?!" Toby screamed when she explained why she'd been gone so long.

"I was only going to confront him for what he said to Arabella" Spencer said. "It's a public place...lots of witnesses...but then..." Spencer trailed off.

"Then what" Toby urged.

"He said he could have me arrested for kidnapping my own kids, is that true?" Spencer yelled.

"The short answer? Yes" Toby admitted.

"Toby?! How could you not tell me that? We've been planning me getting away for years you didn't think that was important information?" She yelled.

"You need to calm down this isn't good for the baby" Toby said.

"How can I calm down?" Spencer cried.

"We'll call your parents, we have witnesses who can vouch for you that he's abusive." Toby said trying to calm her down.

"And besides, all he can do is take Arabella away from you" Toby said regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Spencer crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that" Toby said apologetically.

"You sure about that?" Spencer said angrily "you don't care about what happens to Arabella because she's not yours?!"

"That is not what I meant and you know it" Toby said shaking his head

"We don't even know for sure that the twins are yours, or this baby" Spencer said pointing to her stomach. "All four of them could be Wren's" Spencer said before sighing. "But all four of them are mine!"

"You're mine" Toby said wrapping his arms around Spencer "all five of you are mine" he said rubbing her back.

"Let's call your parents and find out what to do to make all this legal" Toby said.

Just then they heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened before they could answer. Alison peeked in.

"Sorry to interrupt" Ali said softly.

"We're kinda busy Ali" Spencer said as nicely as she could manage.

"You need to make yourself un-busy" Ali said pausing before she continued. "the cops are here"

 **DUN DUN DUN! Now there's trouble in Cheesesteak City. What do you thinks going to happen next?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok heres another chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

"They're taking that girl over my dead body" Toby said to Spencer.

"Chief?" Toby said walking into the living room.

"Hey Cavanaugh, how you holding up?" The chief asked.

"Not bad, all things considered" Toby said.

"I wish I could say I was in the neighborhood and that this was a social call but it isn't" he said gravely.

"We caught one of the guys from the drug bust. Not the one that fired on you and Lorenzo, the one that ran" the chief informed them.

"Is he going to give up the shooter? Toby asked.

"Not so far, but the thing is he's suggesting that the bust was a set-up" the chief said.

"What does that mean?" Alison asked.

"It means that Lorenzo was murdered" Toby said.

"So until the shooter and whoever hired him are caught, you're off duty" the chief said sternly.

"Yes, sir" Toby said.

The chief went to rise when Toby stopped him.

"Chief, since you're here" Toby said taking Spencer's hand.

They explained the whole situation to the chief.

"As of right now there is really not much he can do" the chief said. "You two are still married, it can't even be classified as estranged. And that you're not refusing his request to see the children that's the important thing. You need to get an order of protection for you, and your children, you can add in family members as well. You need proof that he's abusive, pictures, witnesses medical records what ever you can get. I'd also suggest getting a paternity test for the twins. He can't take them if they aren't his and you can't be charged with kidnapping for them." The chief said.

"I'll do what I can if it comes to that but if I were you I'd start getting the papers in order" the chief.

"Thank you" Spencer said.

Toby showed the chief out. He returned to the couch and kissed Spencer.

"It's all going to work out" he told Spencer cheerfully.

"You don't know that!" Spencer chastised.

"No" Toby said "but I feel it"

*3 hours later*

Wren sat at a table at Pizazz Pizza. It was a pizza place for kids with games and rides. Spencer had said Arabella had picked this place. Apparently it was her favorite although tonight was Wren's first night ever stepping foot in this place. It was 7:10. They were late. She had three children he reasoned, the kids were probably taking too long.

"Daddy!" He heard Arabella's voice and turned towards the sound. He smiled as Arabella sprinted towards him. His smile faded when he saw that standing next to Spencer who was holding Ella was Toby Cavanaugh holding his little Emma.

"Hello" Spencer said when she and Toby reached the table.

"Hello" he said through gritted teeth. He needed to keep his head. Arabella was here so he had to make sure not to lose his head. Arabella scooched in next to Wren. Toby and Spencer sat on the other side with a twin in each of their laps.

"Does everyone know what they want?" He asked to the table.

"Spaghetti" Arabella said first.

"Chick fingers" Ella yelled.

Emma stuck a hand in her sisters face shaking her head with her eyes closed showing she didn't agree with her sister's choice

"No" she said "fiss sticks"

"I'm gonna have the grilled cheese sandwich" Spencer added.

"And I'll have the Chicken Parmesan melt" Toby said. Everyone looked at Wren who had yet to even look at the menu.

"So I didn't know that Toby was coming" Wren said with an edge that only the adults noticed.

"Well now you know" Spencer said.

"Bella, why don't you take the twins and play some games." Wren said, it was obvious he was pissed.

"Wren, they can't go themselves, they're too little." Spencer said.

"Then you go with them sweetie" he said smiling at Spencer:

Once they were out earshot Wren and Toby openly glared at each other.

"How long?!" Wren spat.

"How long what?!" Toby growled back.

"How long have you been fucking my wife?!" Wren said angrily.

"Who says I ever stopped?" Toby spat. "We'd be the ones married right now if you hadn't stolen her from me and stolen her life away from her"

"What are you talking about?" wren said feigning innocent.

"You raped her!" Toby yelled "you raped her and got her pregnant and she had to give up everything...well not everything apparently. She's always had me"

"You can believe that little story if you want to but Spencer and I were fucking months before she got pregnant, you can't rape the willing Toby."

"You lying, abusive, rapist! If I was up to my full strength, I'd beat the living shit out of you" Toby growled.

"You'd better be careful Toby" Wren said "the bullets might not miss you next time."

With that Wren got up from the booth. He walked over to Spencer wrenching her arm behind her back.

"Are they mine?" He growled into her ear. He clamped his hand over her throat. "Don't lie to me you whore! Are the twins mine?!"

"I don't know" Spencer cried "I swear to god I don't know."

He let go of her.

"I want a paternity test as soon as possible" he demanded. He then stormed out of the restaurant.

"Daddy, come back" Arabella cried. "Why did daddy leave?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"You made him angry" Arabella yelled. After they had eaten they went back to Toby's house. They put the girls to bed.

"You were awfully quiet at dinner, on the ride home too" Spencer said as they got undressed.

"Wren said some stuff, it messed me up" Toby said.

"What kind of stuff?" Spencer asked.

"That he didn't rape you, that you two were fucking for months before you got pregnant" Toby started.

"Did you believe him?" She asked coolly.

"Of course not, I believed you" Toby said.

"You "believed" as in you did but don't now?" Spencer asked.

"No" Toby said. "I believe you"

They climbed into bed.

"He said something else" Toby started.

"What?" She inquired.

"Something about the bullets wouldn't miss next time" Toby said.

"You don't think..." Spencer trailed off at the thought.

 **Please Review! What do you thinks going to happen next? Will Wren take the kids? Who's the father of the twins. Did Wren really rape Spencer? Did Wren have something to do with Lorenzo's death, or was he simply threatening Toby? Will Arabella ever realize how dangerous Wren is?**


	16. Chapter 16

Toby woke up at 7:00 the next morning. He slipped out of bed careful not to disturb Spencer. He brewed a pot of coffee and took the pain killers and antibiotics his doctor had prescribed. He sat on the couch with his coffee. After a few minutes Arabella came out of her room rubbing her eye with one hand as she dragged her blankie in the other one. She walked over to Toby climbing onto his lap.

"Will you make me pancakes daddy?" Arabella whispered.

"You called me daddy" Toby said curiously.

"I'm trying it out" Arabella said thoughtfully.

"Well okay then" Toby said. "When mommy wakes up we'll make pancakes"

He kissed her on the top of her head. Toby couldn't help but smile to himself.

*flashback*

"I was thinking" Toby said as he ran his fingers up and down her bare back. "We should go out for breakfast, I know this awesome little diner"

"Oh yeah" Spencer said planting a kiss on his mouth.

"Yeah, and then we'll come back and play little baby games with Bella, and then put her down for a nap and then we can play" he said rolling over so he was on top.

"I love you" Spencer said curling her fingers into his hair.

"I love you more" Toby said kissing her neck.

"Mmmm" Spencer moaned "let's play right now"

"Ahhhh, ma-ma!" Arabella cried from the next room.

"It's ok" Toby said chuckling "I didn't really want to have sex"

"This afternoon" she reassured him as she got out of bed and put Toby's robe on.

She came back a few minutes later with Arabella in her arms. It was times like this that Toby liked to pretend he and Spencer were married and that Arabella was theirs. That Wren wasn't going to come back into town and they weren't going to have to go back to the house and pretend they never left. Pretend that they sat around waiting for him and missing him like crazy.

He didn't want to think about that. So he was going to pretend like they were his, like he always did. He blew raspberries on Arabella's stomach. The sound of her giggling filled the tiny apartment. He pulled Arabella into his arms.

"Don't go back" Toby said in a whisper as he bounced Arabella in his arms.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Don't go back to Wren, Spencer" Toby said pointedly "stay here with me, you and Arabella"

"Toby I can't do that!" Spencer said exasperated "I just can't!"

"Can't? Or won't?" Toby said putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't ruin our time together" Spencer said.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can go to breakfast" Toby said stiffly.

"Ok" Spencer said quietly.

They were quiet as they drove in the truck to the diner. Toby reached his hand across the seat to hold her hand.

"I love you" Toby said squeezing her hand.

"I love you too" Spencer said.

Spencer had a plate of eggs and toast, Toby had a ham and cheese omelette, they ordered a minis plate with mini pancakes and scrambled eggs. Arabella ultimately ended up with more food on the table and the floor than she did in her mouth. Spencer and Toby were finishing their breakfast when Arabella started to fuss in her high chair.

"Da-da" she pattered holding out her arms to Toby.

Spencer's fork stopped mid-air

"Did she just?" Spencer asked.

"Da-da...da-da" she wiggled in her chair.

Toby picked her up triumphantly.

"She called me da-da!" Toby said happily.

"I heard" Spencer said smiling, Toby could tell she was worried though.

They went back to Toby's apartment. Arabella had fallen asleep on the car ride. He put her in her crib. Toby took Spencer's hand and lead her to the bedroom. They quickly pulled each other's clothes off. Toby laid her down. He licked her clit and sunk his tongue down into her pussy. He ate her out until she was wriggling on the bed begging for more. He slipped his penis into her. He pounded into her.

"Unnnnnnhhhh, unnnnnnnggggggffffffhhh" Spencer moaned.

"I'm gonna give you a baby" he panted.

Spencer opened her legs wider to him.

"Oh yeah! Give me a baby, I want to have your baby" she whimpered as she trembled underneath him.

"You and Arabella are going to be mine" Toby said.

*end flashback"

"When's mommy gonna wake up?" Arabella asked impatiently.

"Mommy works very hard, let's let her sleep a little while longer." Toby said.

"I got an idea" Toby said picking her up. He carried Arabella to his home office. In his office he had pictures all over, he had pictures of Spencer and the kids. He also had pictures of his friends.

"Is that me?" she asked pointing a finger at a picture of Spencer and Toby with a toddler Arabella.

"That was your first trip to a diner" Toby told her. "You spent most of it playing with your food but it was fun."

"What's this one?" Arabella asked pointing at one where Spencer, Toby were wearing red sweaters and holding each other.

"That was a Christmas that me and mommy spent together" Toby said.

"Why am I not in it?" Arabella pouted.

"You weren't born yet." Toby explained he thought sadly that that was one of the last happy memories he and Spencer had without Wren hanging over their head.

*flashback* 

"How long is Ali going to be gone" Toby asked Lorenzo.

"6 months" he said. Ali had gotten a modeling contract and was now jet-setting all over the world. Toby had invited Lorenzo over for beer and pizza. Toby was working on a set of deck chairs a client had ordered. He had picked up side jobs as a handy-man, and building furniture to fill his time. Not a second went by that he didn't miss Spencer. Lorenzo had left and Toby was sanding the edges. All of a sudden his phone rang. It was Spencer.

"Hey baby" he said answering the phone.

"Hey" she chirped. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making some furniture" Toby said.

"Cancel your plans" she said as his door bell rang. He walked over to the door. He opened it and there was Spencer.

"Surprise!" She shouted jumping into his arms. He caught her and their lips fused together, hungry for each other. He pulled her into the apartment, pressing her up against the door. Finally they broke the kiss. They were both breathless. He carried her into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed. He began undressing her. He planted a kiss on her lips after every piece of clothing was removed. When they were both naked Toby climbed on top of her. He kissed her as he pushed into her. He laced his fingers into Spencer's.

"Toby!" Spencer moaned.

"Louder!" He demanded.

"Unnnnhhhhh, fuck me Toby, give it to me good" she whimpered. Toby pulled his hands from hers. He put a hand on either side of her head. He grabbed handfuls of hair as he pounded into her. He moaned loudly.

"Oh I'm gonna cum all over you" he moaned. "You feel so good"

Her toes curled against his calves as she shook underneath him. Spencer moaned uncontrollably and incoherently as she came. Toby came about 30 seconds later.

They kissed passionately as they cuddled on the bed.

"Wanna go again" Toby asked as he kissed her.

"Are you kidding?!" she asked him.

"I'll take that as a yes" Toby said.

*end flashback*

"Were you mommy's boyfriend?" Arabella asked inquisitively.

"Yes" Toby admitted.

"Are you mommy's boyfriend now?" She asked.

"Yes" he admitted again.

Just then they heard a cry down the hall.

"Time to wake up mommy" Toby said leaving his office.

After breakfast Spencer left to go pick up Ali for a doctors appointment.

"Why are you helping me?" Ali asked holding back tears. "Why would you help me after everything I put you through" Ali asked insistently.

Spencer sighed not sure why Ali all of a sudden felt the need to hash out the past.

"I mean it's my fault" Ali said "everything with Wren it's all my fault" she sobbed harshly.

"Ali..." Spencer started trying to think of what to say to her.

"That's why God took Lorenzo from me" Ali sobbed. "Isn't it?" She looked at Spencer tears pooling out of her eyes.

 **Ok so I tried to make this cutesy and sweet and adorable because the next chapter is going to be very dark and sad (dare I say tragic). What do you think? Is Ali responsible? Does Spencer hold her responsible? Poor Ali! Has she been carrying this guilt for 5 years?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I hope you like this chapter. I made myself cry writing it so fair warning you might want some tissues. Please review!**

 **WARNING: RAPE, ANAL, VIOLENCE, SUICIDE.**

"Oh Ali" Spencer said shaking her head. She thought about lying to Ali tell her that that night wasn't the night but Ali deserved the truth. "It wasn't your fault, it would have happened, if it hadn't been that night it would have been another night. Wren's a rapist. The only one at fault for what happened is Wren"

*Flashback*

February 22

It was Friday night. Spencer was laying on her bed studying for her French Art History test that she had to take Monday. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in" Spencer said. In walked Melissa, she was wearing a short brown lacey dress.

"You look gorgeous!" Spencer said smiling. She then realized Melissa was holding a big envelope.

"What's that?" Spencer asked her heart racing.

"I'm really going to miss you" she said holding it up so she could see the UPenn logo. Spencer nearly jumped from the bed.

"I got in?!" She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Sure enough it was an acceptance letter from UPenn to transfer from Oxford.

"Looks like all that hard work paid off" Melissa said with a smile. Spencer had been downright depressed since coming back from winter break. She'd spent all of winter break in bed with Toby, except for when he had to work or they had plans with their friends or her family. They'd spent so long saying good bye that Spencer missed her flight. The next week she wasn't feeling that great and she realized her period was late. She called Toby.

"Do you love me?" She asked as soon as she got on the phone.

"Yes" Toby said without hesitation.

"I think I'm pregnant" Spencer had told him.

"Ok" he said after a long pause. "It will be okay, I love you"

"I mean I'm just late, I haven't taken a test or anything" she said "I should have taken a test first"

"Why don't you go buy a test to take and then let me know, don't worry." Toby reassured her. "We were talking about one of us relocating when you were here"

Spencer had gone to the store right away. She started dreaming about if she was pregnant she could just leave school and marry Toby. He had a good job and she could get a job as a secretary. She was all but ready to pack her bags when she got back. When she went to take the test however she saw blood in her underwear. She had gotten her period. She called Toby and told him the "good" news. She also told him that she was going to apply for a transfer to UPenn.

Now here was her acceptance.

"I can't wait to tell Toby!" Spencer said. "Where are you headed?"

"Out with some work friends, Wren's at the hospital covering" Melissa said "I'll leave you to it." Spencer called Toby and told him the news.

"I love you" Toby said. "Marry me"

"What?!" Spencer asked.

"You heard me, I love you and I want to marry you and start a life and a family with you" Toby said.

"Yes, I'll marry you" Spencer answered. They celebrated with two rounds of vigorous phone sex.

"I love you" Toby said.

"I love you too" Spencer replied. "Come visit me" Spencer whined. "So we can really celebrate"

"In a couple months maybe, half way through the semester perhaps" Toby said. "I need to save up money and put in a time off request for work"

"Ok" Spencer said pouting. All of a sudden her phone beeped telling her that someone else was calling.

"Baby that's Ali, I'll call you later, I love you" Spencer said.

"Love you" he said in goodbye.

"Hey Ali" Spencer said switching over the phone.

"Spencer!" Ali's drunken voice came over the line.

"I'm leaving on a jet plane..." She sang

"Ali?" Spencer asked

"Spence I'm leaving for Italy" Ali yelled "come out to the bar and wish me Bon Voyage"

"I don't think so Ali" Spencer said.

"Oh come on Spence-y, come party with me" Ali begged. "Put on that sexy white outfit with the black trim and come on!"

"Ok" Spencer said surrendering. She quickly got herself ready and headed out to meet Ali. She did have something to celebrate after all. She was an engaged woman.

Spencer and Ali danced and drank and took selfies. They were having a lot of fun until Ali looked at the time.

"Oh my god" she squealed. "I gotta go or I'm gonna miss my flight"

They ran out to the street. Ali had a car and driver that would take her to the airport.

"How are you getting home?" Ali asked "you could ride with me to the airport and Nathan will drive you home after."

"That's okay, I'll call Wren" Spencer said.

"You sure?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, go go go" she said as she hugged her "Have fun in Italy, I love you"

"I love you too" Ali said as the car beeped at her.

Spencer just had to wait about 10 mins for Wren to pick her up.

"Thank you" she said as she got into the car. "You're a life saver" she started giggling in the car. She was really quite drunk. Wren was silent on the way home but Spencer was talking enough for both of them.

When they got back to the apartment Wren led Spencer to her bedroom.

"You should go to bed and sleep this off" Wren said gently. When they got to her room though her turned. Wren pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"No" she yelled kicking and screaming "No! Stop!" He smacked her hard in the face before using his body to pin her arms and legs.

"I know you want it" Wren said "you've always wanted it"

"No!" She yelled trying to think of a way away from him.

"If you fight, then it's going to hurt" Wren said. He entered her and Spencer began to cry, unable to fight anymore. It hurt even though she wasn't fighting. So she just waited for it to be over.

When he got up he gave her a sinister smile.

"Was it good for you?"

Spencer curled up crying and Wren left the room. Wren had raped her. He'd violated her, been inside her. Toby was the only guy she'd been with. Until now. Toby! Spencer thought she quickly got up and closed the door to her room sitting in front of it to make sure Wren didn't come back. She called Toby, she was gonna call him and tell him what happened. Fuck school she was gonna go be with the love of her life. Her parents would be mad but they'd understand when she told them what Wren had done to her. She couldn't stay here. She had a solid concrete plan but it all went to pieces the second she heard Toby's voice.

"Hey" Toby said cheerfully.

"Hi" she sobbed into the phone.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Toby asked.

Just say it she told herself. Just tell him what Wren did. All she could do was sob into the phone.

"Baby, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"Come get me" she blurted out "I can't stay here, I need you, come get me"

"I can't get away, right now" Toby said slightly irritated. Tell him what Wren did her brain yelled. He'd be on the next flight and he'd probably kill Wren when he got here. Tell him her brain ordered. But all that came out was "sorry I bothered you"

Toby called her back but she didn't answer. Over the next two weeks he called and called leaving messages. Spencer didn't respond. Finally one day she called back.

"Spencer! I've been worried sick" Toby said.

"I'm fine" she said coldly "I've been busy"

"That's fine, I know you were mad too, I'm going to come visit just as soon as I can" Toby promised.

"That's why I called, I don't think you should come" Spencer said.

"Wha..." Toby started.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't know if I'm going to transfer" Spencer said

"That's okay if you changed your mind, I can move to London if you want, we could get an apartment after we get married."

"Yeah I've changed my mind about that too" Spencer said she was fighting bawling her eyes out. There was a long silence before Toby said anything.

"You don't want to get married?" She could tell his heart was breaking

"No" Spencer said firmly.

"Well then I guess there's nothing left to say" Toby said and hung up not saying another word. Spencer burst into tears staring at the pregnancy test in front of her. Melissa pulled Spencer into her arms. She had sat with Spencer while she made the phone call at Spencer's request. Spencer hadn't told Melissa what Wren did and Melissa hadn't asked but it seemed like she just knew.

A month later Toby showed up at the loft. Melissa answered the door.

"Hello Toby" she said with a warm if not sad smile. "Come in"

Toby noticed as he walked in that things were being boxed up.

"What are you guys moving?" Toby asked jokingly.

"You should talk to Spencer" Melissa said solemnly. Toby headed toward Spencer's room.

"Toby?" Melissa said stopping him "she already feels bad enough, don't make her feel worse"

When Toby walked in the room he saw Spencer, she had her hair up in a bun and sweats. She had circles under her eyes like she was sick. He couldn't remember a time when she looked like this.

"I told you not to come" she said.

"Well I did" he said kissing her cheek "you went to class like that?" He asked

"No, I don't go to classes anymore, I don't think or decide anything anymore I just sit here" she said morosely.

"What are you talking about?" Toby said confused.

"My parents, and Melissa and Wren, they make all my choices for me now." Spencer said. She quickly ran to her bedroom door closing it.

"I love you so much, I never wanted to do this to you, I wanted you to hate me for not wanting to marry you, you were never supposed to find out" Spencer cried in a whisper. Toby went to hug her. He would save her from her family the way he always did. He would take her away from this place.

"No, don't" she said cringing away from his arms. She unzipped her sweatshirt revealing the tiny baby bump that was just big enough that you knew she was pregnant and hadn't just gained weight.

Her earlier statement rang in his head but before he could ask she said:

"It's Wren's" she said sadly. "I'm sorry, I was drunk and I...I...I didn't want this"

"Please forgive me" Spencer pleaded. "You have to"

Toby said nothing how could he forgive the only woman he'd ever loved for sleeping with another man.

"If you don't forgive me, I'll kill myself" she said. That hit Toby right in the gut.

"I'm not saying it to get attention, or be dramatic" Spencer said with a cold cool reserve. He could tell by the look in her eye she meant it.

"If you don't forgive me. I. Will. Kill. Myself." She repeated.

"I forgive you" Toby said wrapping his arms around her. "You were drunk you didn't know what you were doing"

Somehow they ended up laying on her bed cuddling. He gently kissed her head and her face all over.

"I didn't want it" Spencer whispered to Toby.

"Hmm" he whispered back to her.

She put his hand on her belly.

"I wish this was our baby" Spencer said.

"Me too" Toby replied. They kissed letting their tongues run wild. Toby was about to suggest they run off and elope she didn't need to marry wren just because he got her pregnant. All of a sudden Wren burst into the room. The two barely had time to break apart but it was obvious what they were doing. Toby got up quickly. He wanted to punch Wren but Wren looked like he might punch back.

"We were just saying goodbye" Spencer said. In a way that was true.

"Well I'll see you out then" Wren said.

Wren came back a minute later and Spencer regretted not telling Toby the truth. He grabbed her by her hair and smacked her in the face. He pulled her up and brought her to her desk.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said. He bent her over the desk and Spencer expected regular sex until Wren shoved his dick in her ass. Spencer screamed and cried as he pounded her ass. She had done this with Toby a handful of times but he'd always been gentle and used lube.

"I'm glad it hurts" Wren said "it will help you remember who's in charge around here."

By the time Wren was done Spencer's asshole was bleeding. Spencer was in the bathroom trying to examine herself when there was a light knock at the door.

"It's me" Melissa whispered. Spencer let her in. "You should have told Toby" Melissa said quietly "what Wren did to you"

"You know?" Spencer asked.

"I saw the way you were acting, and the ripped panties on the floor." Melissa said "I told him if he touched you again I'd cut his dick off"

Spencer was speechless.

"He gave me, what he just gave you" Melissa said.

"We can go to the police, we can tell them what he did" Spencer said.

"He knows I killed Bethany, Spencer" she said "if we go to the police, he'll turn me in and negotiate a shorter sentence. I'd let him if it would keep you safe but he'll be out in a few years tops."

*end flashback*

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I tried to do a sweet one since the last one was sad but this one came out kinda sad too. Please review!**

*flashback*

"You're kidding!" Spencer shrieked. Normally Spencer would jump for joy at the thought of Wren leaving town but not right now. She was too pissed to do that.

"I'm 8 months pregnant with twins and you're going to leave me home alone with our two-year-old?!" Spencer near yelled.

Of course she'd call Toby the second he'd pulled out of the driveway and he'd come over straight away, but Wren didn't know that. It was the principle.

"You have your friends and parents should anything happen" Wren said reassuringly kissing her forehead. One of the nice things about being pregnant is that Wren was nicer, practically a decent husband.

Toby had the day off and came over as soon as Spencer called. He let himself in knowing Spencer was so pregnant it would take ten minutes for her to get to the door.

"Toh-bee" Arabella tottered toward him "huggie"

Toby picked her up kissing her forehead. He tickled her stomach making her giggle. He then walked over to the couch kissing Spencer.

"I'm so glad you're here" Spencer said.

"I should be here, we should be together" Toby said pouting a little. He kept begging her to leave Wren and she kept swearing she would but here he was sneaking over to see his girlfriend who was pregnant with his kids. He refused to leave her, but at the same time he couldn't imagine going on like this forever. Spencer's fear of Wren paralyzed her. Eventually Arabella would be speaking full sentences and if Arabella accidentally spilled the beans about the affair, Spencer would be in more danger than ever.

Toby had made mac and cheese because it was Arabella's favorite. Spencer didn't eat. Toby was changing Arabella's diaper and getting her ready for bed.

"Spence?! Do you know you're out of diapers?" Toby yelled into the next room.

"What?!" She asked incredulously

"Damn it Hanna!" Spencer yelled "Hanna was here helping earlier she must not have noticed"

"I'll go get more, she's gonna need one in the morning" Spencer said looking for her purse.

"I'll go" Toby said "I'll take Bella, the car ride will put her to sleep"

"Ok" she said kissing him "thank you"

20 minutes later Toby was standing in the diaper aisle completely confounded. There were so many kinds.

"Bear" Arabella said for the millionth time some supermarket genius thought the toy and diaper aisle should be one. Toby grabbed a pack and started to walk away as Arabella was getting ready to cry

"Bear" she cried rubbing her eyes. Toby sighed and picked up the bear off the shelf giving her the stuffed animal. She hugged it tightly and then tapped it on the nose "Toh-bee" she said naming it.

"Well she weaseled a toy outta me" Toby announced when he returned. "I tried to be strong but I couldn't help it she has your fa..." Toby trailed off when he saw Spencer sleeping in the recliner. He laid down on the couch with Arabella and soon they were asleep too.

Spencer woke up a few hours later and saw the two of them sleeping so peacefully. She thought she might take a picture. All of a sudden a sharp pain ripped through her side.

"Toby!" She croaked as she felt the warm fluid flowing down her legs.

"Toby, wake up" Spencer cried through the pain "our babies are coming". Toby had just started to stir when she noticed the drops of blood on the floor. She quickly called 911.

"911 What's your emergency" the dispatcher asked.

"I'm in labor and I'm bleeding" Spencer cried.

The paramedics arrived and assured her that it was perfectly normal to bleed a little during childbirth. Toby called her parents and Melissa and the girls. Aria and Ezra were in Hawaii so Aria asked Ella to go in her behalf. Spencer's mom hadn't arrived yet so Ella was coaching Spencer urging her to push. Toby wiped her sweaty forehead and kissed her as he held her hand. No one bothered to ask where Wren was.

"Big push!" The doctor encouraged. Spencer pushed and the first baby came out. It was eerily silent and it looked like everyone was holding their breath.

"Why isn't she crying?!" Spencer screamed.

"She cyanotic" the nurse said to another doctor and they whisked the baby away.

"Where are they taking her?" she yelled "why isn't she crying?"

"Spencer you have to push, I know you're worried about your baby but there's another one in there and she'll be in trouble too if you don't"

Spencer pushed and the baby came out quickly after about two seconds they heard her long wailing cry. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all cooed and took pictures. After they'd all held the baby everyone left except Toby and Mrs. Montgomery.

"They took my baby" Spencer cried to Toby. "I didn't even get to hold her"

"She's just having a little trouble breathing" Mrs. Montgomery said encouraging her. "You know when Aria was born, she had trouble breathing"

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Really" she said.

Just then Spencer's mother walked in. Spencer could tell she was put off by Toby's presence.

"Where's Wren?" She asked "where's the other baby?"

"Not helping" Ella said through gritted teeth.

"They took her away right after she came out, i don't know where she is or if she is okay" Spencer cried.

Her mother got that look like she was about to rip someone a new asshole, but just then the door opened and in walked a nurse with the baby.

"Here she is!" The nurse cooed "all cleaned up and ready to meet mommy"

Spencer took her in her arms.

"She's okay!" Spencer cried kissing her. Ella excused herself.

"I'm going to let everyone know she's okay" Toby said following her.

"Are you and Toby having an affair?" Her mother asked pointedly.

"Mom..." Spencer said trying to think away around the question.

"Yes" she admitted.

"Spencer" she said ready to start a lecture. "What would Wren think?"

"He's at a "doctors conference" no doubt on top of some blonde bimbo so I don't really care what he thinks" Spencer said angrily.

"And you made me marry him so I really don't care what you think either" Spencer said. "And you better not call him and tell him I had the babies, for once he doesn't get to be "dad of the year" because he's not that's an act"

Her mother left and Spencer drifted off to sleep. She woke to voices before her eyes opened

Emily: Where's Wren?

Toby: Spencer wanted to be the one to call and tell him.

Hanna: Kingston 1 and Kingston 2 why not just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2!

Caleb: Hanna!

Hanna: I'm sorry, at least it would be funny.

Melissa: She didn't say anything about names?

Toby: No, she wanted to wait until they were born

"Emma and Ella" Spencer said before her eyes were even open.

All: huh?

Spencer opened her eyes.

"Thing 1 is Emma and Thing 2 is Ella" she sighed. "The nurse told me that she took to much fluid in during birth, she was swimming in it, so I named her after Emily. And I named Ella after Mrs. Montgomery because she calmed me down so I could deliver her."

They all smiled.

"I'd like some privacy so I can call my husband." Spencer said and everyone shooed away.

"Hi, honey, it's me, I just want you to know I went into labor late last night or early this morning and I delivered two beautiful baby girls. They're perfect. I'll see you when you get back, bye" she said leaving a message.

*end flashback*

Ali and Spencer went back to Toby's apartment.

"The doctor says "so far, so good" for Ali's pregnancy" Spencer announced. There were flowers and balloons everywhere.

"I had a little doctors appointment too" Toby said handing Spencer two formal looking pieces of paper.

"I had paternity tests done on the twins. They're both mine" Toby said hugging Spencer.

"You really went all out" Spencer said looking around.

"I even got cake" Toby said.

Just then Spencer's phone rang. Toby could tell the way she was acting that it was Wren.

"He wants to take Arabella for the night" Spencer said "said he'd call the cops on me if I refused"

Spencer packed a bag. When Wren showed up later that day he was very amicable.

After Wren had left Toby suggested having her parents watch the twins. Spencer agreed and her mom came to pick them up.

Spencer was worried sick about Arabella.

"I can't do this Toby" Spencer cried "I can't let her go with her dad and be worried sick every second she's gone for the rest of my life"

Toby kept telling her to calm down.

"She's fine" Toby said "you need to calm down the stress isn't good for our baby"

Before Spencer could say anything his hand was on her clit rubbing away.

"Daddy's gonna make you calm down" he said bending her over the couch as he pounded into her.

"You're going to cum" he said as he slowly moved in and out. "Over and over and over again until you're calm"

He sunk his dick deep inside her holding it there until she came shaking around him.

"Are we calm?" Toby asked after she rode out her orgasm.

"No" Spencer said. Toby took her into the bedroom and laid her down. He took a vibrator from the stand pressing it inside her. He licked her clit as he worked the toy in and out.

"Ooooooooo" she moaned "oh yeah"

She dissolved into a fit of whimpers and moans as her body hit its pleasure high again.

"How about now" Toby asked teasing.

"Getting there" Spencer said. She climbed onto Toby sinking down on him letting him fill her. They moved together, grinding against each other both coming at the same time.

"I love you" Spencer said.

"I love you and you" Toby said planting a hand on her belly.

"How about I make some ice cream sundaes for us?" Spencer said getting up and throwing on her robe. Spencer and Toby went to the kitchen.

"You're right Toby" Spencer agreed as she scooped ice cream into two bowls "I need to relax, maybe Wren is finally coming to terms with the fact that it's over, and I'm gonna have to get used to her being away from me and with her dad sometimes. I can't go into terror alert red every time she visits her dad"

She looked up at Toby but he was looking behind her. She turned to see flashing blue and red lights outside the house.

 **What do you think happened? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really excited about this chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

"Mrs. Kingston, there's been an accident" the police officer said. She heard the words but didn't register them.

"Mrs. Kingston?" She knew the officer was trying to talk to her, Toby guided her to the bedroom so she could dress and then they were in the truck following the cops to the hospital. She was numb. She couldn't hear or think about Arabella. She imagined the worst. Her baby gasping her last breath. Her baby covered in burns. Her baby screaming because she had bones sticking out of her. It was like she was underwater until a voice cut through the fog.

"Mommy, mommy!" Arabella cried. She ran to the bed to her. She looked fine except for minor cuts and bruises. Spencer hugged her tightly, gently kissing her face.

"We were in an accident!" Arabella yelled. "I was so scared I peed myself!"

"Oh" she said trying not giggle.

"Where's daddy?" Arabella asked. "I haven't seen him since before the accident."

"You haven't?" Spencer asked.

"No" she shook her head earnestly.

"I'll find him honey, you rest" Spencer said.

Spencer went out and Hanna was walking up to her.

"Hey" she said hugging her.

"Where is my low-life, good for nothing husband?" Spencer asked angrily. Before Hanna could answer Spencer was ranting again.

"How could he let this happen I mean was he drunk?!" Spencer ranted.

"Spence..." Hanna started

"Was he on his phone?" Spencer went on.

"Spence..." Hanna tried again.

"Was he yelling at Arabella?" Spencer continued.

"Spencer!" Hanna yelled trying to get her attention.

"Look, I know you hated wren and you had every reason to" Hanna said.

"Wren and Arabella were hit by a drunk driver" Hanna said "who ran a red light"

"The best the cops can figure is he whipped the wheel at the last second, so the car hit head on instead of on Arabella's side of the car."

"Is he dead, Hanna?" Spencer asked hating herself for tearing up "is that what you're telling me?"

"Not yet" Hanna said tearing up too. "His head went through the windshield, he's in surgery and the doctor is not confident he will make it through it, or what state he'll be in if he does."

Spencer was still processing.

"He signed an advanced directive, so they won't keep him on life support" Hanna continued. "He's also an organ donor"

"Why are you telling me this?" Spencer asked.

"So you can prepare yourself" Hanna said.

"I have lived in hell at the hands at this man, there were times I contemplated suicide, as well as murder so believe me when I say I'm prepared" she barked.

"I'm sorry I'm just doing my job" Hanna said.

Spencer went back to Toby.

"You should take Arabella home" Spencer said as calmly as she could knowing Arabella was watching.

"What about..." Toby started.

"It's not good" she said out the side of her mouth. Toby nodded and helped Arabella gather her things.

Spencer sat in the waiting room. After a while a doctor came to get her. She brought her into a room where Wren was lying in a bed. His head was wrapped in bandages. He had tubes coming in and out of his body everywhere.

"Oh Wren! What have you done to yourself?" Spencer asked. He was still unconscious. She sat with him for hours before she headed out to call Toby and grab a cup of coffee.

When she got back the nurse was outside his door.

"He's awake!" She said happily "he keeps asking for Melissa"

Spence rolled her eyes.

"That's my sister, he was engaged to her once" Spencer said.

"Hi, Wren" Spencer said when she walked in.

"Spencer" he said as if she were a breath of fresh air "finally a familiar face, where's Melissa?"

Before Spencer could answer the doctor walked in.

"I'm Dr. Doran" he said "can you follow the the light with your eyes"

Wren did.

"See I'm fine, I'm a doctor too, where's Melissa?" Wren asked again

"Can you squeeze both my hands?" The doctor continued. Wren did so.

"Ok" the doctor said "do you know where you are?"

"I'm in a hospital, duh" wren said annoyed.

"Do you know which hospital?" The doctor asked.

"No" he said after looking around. This wouldn't be odd except for the fact Wren had worked here for the last 5 years.

"Wren do you know what year it is?" The doctor asked.

Wren huffed rolling his eyes again.

"It's 2011!" Wren yelled "now where is Melissa?!"

The doctor looked at Spencer.

"Wren it seems you're having some amnesia, which is not uncommon just relax" the doctor said.

"Melissa is fine, she's at home" Spencer said as she followed the doctor out of the room.

"It's just temporary right?" Spencer asked. "He's going to get his memory back?"

"It's very likely the amnesia will be permanent" the doctor said. "You'll just have to tell him about his life maybe something will jog his memory"

Spencer went to Hanna.

"What's up with Wren?" She asked.

"He's awake, but he doesn't remember the last six years of his life, he still thinks he's engaged to Melissa, he doesn't remember raping me, me being pregnant, us getting married and moving to Philly. He doesn't remember Melissa marrying Holbrook and having two kids he doesn't remember that this is supposed to be our fourth child. He doesn't remember anything. The doctor says its likely permanent. How am I supposed to explain the last 6 years to him? How am I supposed to tell him I've been his tortured prisoner?" Spencer asked.

"Who says you have to tell him anything?" Hanna asked.

 **So what do you think? What should Spencer do? Take the kids and run? Will Wren get his memory back? Is Wren faking? Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I tried to lighten this chapter up a bit. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

 **Warning: Anal Rape**

"Hanna!" Spencer sighed "everyone in this hospital knows him, I can't just pretend I'm not married to him"

Hanna shrugged.

"At least with him in the hospital with a broken head maybe I can make him do what I want" Spencer said "I better go talk to him"

"Hey Wren" she said quietly.

"Spencer!" He sighed with a smile. "You're pregnant" he said pointing at her pregnant belly.

"Yup" she said "I'm pregnant"

"The doctor said I'm missing the last 6 years of my life" he informed her.

"Yeah you hit your head really hard" she added.

"So what have I missed?" He asked.

"Well" she said pausing "you and I are married"

"No kidding" he said smiling.

"But..." She interjected "we're getting a divorce"

She sat on edge waiting for him to yell, freak out or threaten.

"Oh" was all he said. He nodded as he waited for her to continue.

"It hasn't been a good or happy marriage" Spencer continued.

*Flashback*

Spencer parked in the dark parking lot. She had to run to the store to buy diapers and baby food.

After a few minutes Toby pulled up next to her. She got out of the car and walked to his truck. She pushed him down onto the seat and got on top of him.

"This has to be quick" she said undoing his pants. "I want you so much" she said as she kissed his neck.

Toby didn't understand why she didn't leave him. He had promised to take care of her and Arabella. He had promised to protect them. They could go to her parents and tell the truth. Then they wouldn't have to sneak around having quickies in dark parking lots. She said it was romantic and it kind of was but he wanted a life with her, not 20 minutes of bliss once or twice a week. She panted and mewled on top of him. She worked her hips in a circle against his hips.

"Yeah!" She squealed "it feels so good"

"I love when you're horny like this" Toby panted.

"Cum inside me!" She yelled.

"You know I'm going to" he said grabbing her ass so he could thrust harder knowing she was close. "You're my dirty little whore, aren't you baby?"

"YES! UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed as she came with him following a few seconds later.

"Yeah you are my little whore" he said as they rode out the orgasm. He rolled them over without pulling out of her.

"Oh yeah, pound my pussy" she begged.

"Harder, oh god fuck me!" She screamed as he pounded into her.

He saw the look in her eyes knowing she was close.

"Cum all over me you dirty little slut" he breathed as he ground into her. She exploded into screams of pleasure as he felt her squirting on him and the seat.

"I love you" she said kissing him.

"I love you more" he replied.

"He's going away in two weeks, you can come over and we can play house." She said.

He smiled and kissed her. He never told Spencer but he was deathly afraid that one of these days Wren was going to come home unannounced and find Toby screwing his wife.

About half an hour later Spencer returned to the house. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Maybe Wren had had a sexy rendezvous too. Her heart sunk when she opened the door and heard the most irritating voice.

"Wrennie she's awfully small for an eight month old" her mother-in-laws voice carried. "And where is her _mother_ anyway?" Spencer was sure she'd never heard the word mother sound so derogatory in her life. Spencer slammed the front door announcing her arrival. She walked into the living room where Wren was sitting having a drink with his dad as his mother critiqued the baby. Wren's mother hated her. She treated her as if she thought that Spencer had walked around the apartment in underwear and Wren had no choice but to impregnate her.

"Spencer!" She said with a fake smile. There you are dear"

"Adele, Reginald, I didn't know you were coming for a visit" Spencer said in her most fake voice.

"Well why shouldn't we come visit our child and grandchild" Adele sneered "didn't realize we needed to run it by you"

Spencer kept her mouth shut.

"How often do you feed this poor child, she's practically starving"

"I feed her plenty" Spencer said trying to remain civil. "The doctor says she's right in line of her target weight."

"I still say she's small" his mother said.

"I'm gonna go put the groceries away" Spencer said curtly. "If you'll excuse me"

His mother looked at the bags.

"Well dear that's why the baby's so malnourished, you're supposed to breastfeed until the baby is at least a year old."

"I do breastfeed, but we're getting her used to baby food too" with that she left to the kitchen. She could still hear his mother.

"I don't understand what the big deal is why she can't feed the baby properly, it's not like she has a job I mean what does she do all day while you're at work that she can't tend to the baby"

"I'm plotting ways to kill your son in his sleep" she thought darkly. It shouldn't bother her that Wren didn't defend her but it did. She begrudgingly went back to the living room.

"So Spencer Wrennie says you're trying?" his mother asked.

"Trying what?" She asked

"Trying to have another baby" she said laughing thinking Spencer was making a joke "maybe next time you could get a boy" she said as if Spencer had gone to a baby store and ordered a girl.

"No, why would we when I can't even take care of one baby properly" she sneered.

"Spencer, that's enough!" Wren said firmly.

"Spencer doesn't like to say we're trying, it puts too much pressure on us" Wren explained. Spencer nodded politely.

"Why did you tell your mom we're trying for another baby?" Spencer asked later before they got into bed.

"Because Arabella is 8 months and she said it was about time to start trying for another one so I told her we were." Wren explained.

"Well I'm not ready to have another one" Spencer said. She didn't plan on giving him anymore kids. She was planning her and Arabella's escape.

"We'll see about that" he said taking her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"We're having sex" Wren said.

"Wren your parents are down the hall!" She shrieked.

"If they don't hear us having sex they will think something is wrong with our marriage." Wren insisted.

"Or that we're courteous people that don't have sex when they have company" Spencer said avoiding the "something wrong with our marriage" comment. It was one thing to perform every night for Wren, now she had to perform for her in laws too?

"I'm not having sex with your parents here" Spencer said firmly.

"You think that just because my parents are down the hall I won't punish you?" He asked she thought about running from him but before she could decide he'd thrown her onto the bed and shoved a sock in her mouth with his hand over so she couldn't scream loudly. He shoved his dick into her ass and she screamed even through the sock.

"See what happens when you don't obey me?" He asked as he pumped into her ass fast to make it hurt more. When he was done he smacked her ass hard. "Now go feed the baby" she obeyed even though Arabella only fed for a few minutes before she turned away refusing her breast. She sat with the baby a little while, avoiding going back to the bedroom she shared with the monster she married. When she did finally go back she surrendered to Wren letting him fuck her.

The next morning her mother-in-law had informed her.

"I don't know how you were raised but it's not polite to have sexual relations, when you're entertaining company" Spencer bit her tongue.

*end flashback*

"How long have we been married?" He asked curiously.

"Almost 6 years" Spencer said. "We only got married because I got pregnant"

"We have a child?" He said as if searching for a part of his brain where this would resonate.

"A daughter, Arabella, she's five years old, almost 6 and how much we love her is the only thing we agree on." Spencer said "she was in the car with you, when you crashed, she's okay though"

"We have a daughter, we have a baby on the way, we don't have to get a divorce, I can be a better husband, I'll work less, I'll pay more attention to you" Wren insisted.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. The thought that their biggest problem was him not paying attention to her.

"Wren, you and I made a mistake getting married" Spencer said "and I think the universe is helping us undo it"

He looked at a loss for words.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll bring Arabella by in the morning" she said sadly.

"Ok" he agreed.

Later that night Wren woke up but he couldn't see straight, it looked like someone was in his room.

"Do I know you?" He asked. All of a sudden there was a hand on his mouth, plugging his nose. He couldn't breathe. The last thing he heard was someone yelling "He's crashing!"

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love how everyone is all "Can Wren just die?" Makes me laugh every time. I don't know if I'll get around to explaining this so yes it was Peter that tried to kill him in the hospital. Please Review! I'm gonna say there's 3 chapters left of this fic but never fear, I'm planning a much happier sequel. Please Review!**

Arabella ran into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go see daddy!" She said excitedly. She was clutching the stuffed monkey Wren had given her and her favorite book.

"Honey, we can't go see daddy today" Spencer said.

"Why not?" She asked in a disappointed voice. "You said we were going last night"

"Daddy's doctor called me and he got sick last night, he's in the ICU" Spencer said. Arabella had heard her dad talk about the ICU before. She knew it wasn't good.

"Is daddy gonna die?" Arabella asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie" she said holding her.

"Aunt Aria and Uncle Jason are going to take you and your sisters to the zoo today!" Spencer said "then you'll have something to tell daddy, when he gets better."

"Ok" she sighed sadly. She went back into her room.

"I can't believe you're going to see him" Toby said "after everything he's done to you"

"He is my daughter's father and I told you he's different now." Spencer said. "And like it or not until he signs these papers, he's my husband."

"Hey Spence what are you doing here?" Hanna said when she saw her.

"I'm here to see Wren" Spencer said.

"Why?" Hanna said stopping her.

"He's my husband" Spencer said.

"I wouldn't go in there" Hanna said.

Spencer gave Hanna look before pushing past her.

She knew who was in there, still she was surprised to see her.

"Dr. McCormick" Spencer said crossing her arms.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Kingston" she said trying to cover up that she'd been crying.

"You got a lot of nerve being here" Spencer spat.

"I could say the same to you" she bit back.

Spencer was about to say something thing when she put up her hands in defeat.

"I'll come back after you're gone" she said leaving the room.

Spencer sat down and took his hand. She started to cry.

"I'm a horrible mother" she said "you know all I've thought about the last 6 years was trying to get away from you, get our kids away from you, but I looked at Arabella this morning and if she loses you she'll be crushed. So you have to wake up! So you can be a good dad to her! The universe is giving you a second chance don't waste it. Be a better man"

The monitor reporting his heartbeat started beating faster. Wren slowly opened his eyes.

"Let me call a doctor, don't try to talk" she said placing her hand over his mouth.

Half an hour later the doctor said he seemed to be fine although still no memory. Spencer texted Jason and Aria to bring Arabella ASAP.

Wren smiled at her.

"I made a decision" he said "I'm not signing any divorce papers, I think you and I ought to give it another try, I mean we were in love once, right, we had a baby"

"Wren, I haven't told you everything" Spencer sighed. She gave him a look as if to tell him he didn't want to know.

"Do tell me everything" he said.

Spencer sighed after everything he'd done to her she still didn't want to hurt him.

"When I moved to London, you changed" she started "I spent winter break in Pennsylvania with Toby, when I got back I could tell something had gone down between you two but she wouldn't tell me, I applied to transfer to UPenn and I got in, I told Toby about it and he proposed. I said yes. That night I went to a party and when I got back you raped me. That's how I got pregnant. When my parents found out I was pregnant they forced us to marry. Then we moved here. When Arabella was six months old I tried to leave you. You beat me so bad I was bruised and scraped up and had a broken arm you told everyone we were in a car accident. I've been cheating on you since Arabella was 6 months old. You've been cheating on me I'm guessing pretty much since day one. I never loved you, and I don't think you ever loved me. The last six years of my life under your reign of terror have been hell. Just let me go, I won't fight you for custody of Arabella. We can share her as long as you don't hurt her. Just...I can't be married to you anymore. Please." Spencer was sobbing by this time.

"I'll sign the papers" he said sadly. Spencer handed them to him and he signed them without hesitation.

"Thank you" she said "I'm gonna go call Toby, Arabella will be here any minute"

"Daddy" Arabella squealed a few minutes later as she hurried into the room. Spencer lifted her into the bed so they could hug. She prattled along telling him about the zoo. They spent about an hour with Wren. Afterwards Aria and Jason took the girls for the night so Spencer and Toby could celebrate.

*that night*

Soft music was playing, Toby had lit candles. They were in the bathtub as Toby gave Spencer a back massage.

"Don't take this the wrong way" Toby started.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I really wish you weren't pregnant tonight, I mean I love seeing you pregnant..." Toby said

"But if I wasn't pregnant you'd have me seven ways to Sunday all over this house" she said knowingly.

"We'll go crazy with each other after the baby is born" Spencer assured. "We have the rest of our lives"

Spencer giggled as she put Toby's arms around her.

"We have the rest of our lives" she repeated kissing both his hands as he started kissing her neck and back. They spent hours making love.

The next morning Wren called. The doctors were releasing him and he was wondering if Spencer could give him a ride home. Against Toby's insistence she agreed. Spencer took Arabella to assure nothing happened.

Arabella pulled Wren through the house.

"This is where you live, this is the chair you read me my bedtime story. This is yours and mommy's room, but uh mommy doesn't live here anymore." She showed him her old room and the twins old room. He commented that he'd make one a study and Arabella could keep her room for when she visited. After a few minutes Spencer told Arabella they needed to leave she promised to come back to check on him in a few days.

"I have a strange feeling Spencer" Wren said as if he was getting choked up.

"What's that?" She said worrying the doctors had missed something.

"I feel like I'm never going to see you again" he said.

"Don't be silly, I told you, I'll check in on you in a few days" she said with a smile as she left.

"Bye, Daddy" Arabella said waving as Spencer put her in the car.

 **What do you guys think is going to happen? Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: Huge cliffhanger! Biggest cliffhanger I've ever Written! Have tissues on hand! Please review!**

"So what's the deal with you and Jason?" Spencer asked.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together?" Ali added.

"It's been noticed" Hanna sighed.

Emily nodded.

"We're just hanging out" Aria said. "Ezra and I blew up in a really big way and so were taking things slow"

"See how she quickly moved from "just hanging out" which implies nothing and "taking it slow" which implies something else" Spencer teased.

The gang was hammering out the details of the wedding. Spencer and Toby wanted to get married as soon as the divorce paperwork was processed. There wasn't much to do since Spencer had been planning her wedding since she was six.

Melissa would be maid of honor, Caleb would be best man, and the girls would be bridesmaids. Hanna was making the dress. The colors were white and red. The flowers would be roses. They would dance their first dance to "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.

All of a sudden Aria's phone rang.

"Hey Jason" she said smiling at the girls. "Oh dear, ok I'll tell her"

"Spence your twins are terrorizing their uncle Jason" Aria said as she went to get up.

"No, no, you've been drinking" Spencer said "ill go get them"

*10 mins later*

"You think you could just do that" Wren yelled. "You think you can just steal my family" He had crept in when no one was paying attention. He was holding Hanna in a choke hold with a knife to her throat. He had a gun in his other hand. Aria was frozen in a corner. Emily stood protectively in front of Ali. Wren had the gun pointing at Toby.

"Any sudden movements and I slit her throat" Wren warned.

"Where's my wife, where's my kids?!" He yelled.

"Spencer went to pick the twins up" Toby said "Arabella is in her room"

"Spencer's not your wife anymore, and only Arabella is yours" Toby said.

"I got the gun, I say what's mine" he growled.

"Ok" Toby said trying to think of a plan to get everyone out of this alive.

"You can have them, I'll give them up, I'll move far away they'll never hear from me again."

"You're lying, no, the only way to get rid of you for sure is to kill you!" Wren said.

Toby yelled for Arabella to come into the living room. While Wren was distracted by her, Emily moved her and Ali to the side. She put Ali's hand on the cold metal of the desk handle. They both remembered the day they'd put Toby's gun in there.

"Daddy" came Arabella's little voice "what are you doing?!" She asked tears filling her eyes.

*meanwhile at Jason's*

The twins were running around and it looked like they had made a mess of everything they touched. They were now passed out on the couch. Spencer helped Jason clean up. It was when Spencer was about to get the twins and go that Jason's phone rang.

"Aria" Jason said worried "what's the matter?!"

"No, I can't understand you" he said. He went to the tv changing the channel.

FOUR WITH LIFE-THREATENING INJURIES IN DOMESTIC VIOLENCE ATTACK. ONE DOA

The headline on the news station read.

They showed a picture of Toby's house but it didn't look like Toby's house with police tape, cops taking pictures and red and blue lights.

"We'll meet you at the hospital" Jason said as he grabbed both twins and ushered her out the door.

They got to the hospital and it did t appear anyone they knew was there, Spencer was about to suggest a different hospital when the stretchers.

"Female, approximately 20-24, blunt force trauma to the head" the paramedic announced.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled. She was unconscious. At least she hoped it was just unconscious.

"Female, approximately 5, gun shot wound to the abdomen, she bled out a lot we lost her twice on the way here" Jason held onto Spencer tightly.

"Who else are they bringing in?!" Spencer asked. The nurse hesitated. "Please this happened at my house"

The nurse checked the chart.

"Female, mid 20s, unconscious" that could be any of her friends.

"Male late 20s-early thirties, multiple gunshot wounds" that could be Wren or Toby.

Spencer started to hyperventilate. She could barely think losing Toby OR Arabella was unbearable but both?

"Spencer calm down" Jason tried to soothe her "Spencer, SPENCER!"

"We need a doctor over here" she heard the nurse say.

"Don't you die on me, Marin" she heard a doctor say. "Clear!"

There was a chorus of "clear" in all different directions. She watched as the doctors each worked on their patients all three were circling the drain.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She needed a miracle. Her last thought was of Toby.

 **What do you think happened or happens? Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just want to say I really appreciate all of you that review. It means a lot to me and it helps me keep writing. I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

Spencer was sitting in the rocking chair in Arabella's room. She was holding Arabella's favorite dress. It was blue with white polka dots.

*flashback*

3 week old Arabella cries in the middle of the night.

"Spencer! Arabella is crying, time to feed the baby" Wren said in a fake upbeat irritated tone.

"You wanted it, you feed it" Spencer grumbled. He kicked her out of the bed. He got up and dragged her into the nursery by her hair.

"Her name is Arabella!" He yelled still holding her hair forcing her to look at him. "Say it!"

"Arabella" she said.

"Good" Wren sneered. "If I hear you call her "it" again I will make every inch of your body hurt, understand?"

"Yes" she panted in fear.

"Now feed her!" Wren demanded.

*2.5 years later* still in flashback.

"They've gotten so big!" Toby said as he took turns holding the twins. They were three months old and Wren had finally left for another conference. Spencer had been sneaking them over to his house a few times a week saying she was taking them to see her mom, or Melissa or the girls. Wren didn't seem to care much. She thought he suspected infidelity. He never bonded with the twins the way he did with Arabella.

"I feel like I'm missing out on their lives, every time you bring them over its like they've learned something new" Toby said. "I want you to leave him"

Spencer started to say something and Toby cut her off.

"These are MY kids, I don't want him raising them or you raising them by yourself" Toby started "and don't give me that crap about a paternity test, you know in your heart just as well as I do in mine, that they are my kids"

"I think he suspects they aren't his kids" Spencer said "me asking for a divorce would be all he'd need to have a test done, I told you there's "

"I know there's a clause that if you cheat you get nothing" Toby said like he was tired of hearing that "you'll get your freedom! For you! For the girls! For us! Let him have his money!"

Spencer shook her head.

"You don't understand how hard it's going to be, you'll be going from a bachelor to a father of three, I don't have a job and you don't make that much, you can't afford us" Spencer said "you don't know what it's like to be a parent"

Toby set Emma in her little bouncy lounger chair.

"Well, that's a slap in the face" Toby said

"I didn't mean it like that" Spencer said.

"I'm sorry I'm not a psychotic narcissist with a good paying job that beats his wife!" Toby yelled.

"You're living in a fairytale, it's not gonna be all blowing raspberries, playing peekaboo, and giving piggyback rides" Spencer said "kids are expensive, I'm gonna need a car to get a job but then we'll have to pay for daycare"

"Look, I don't want to fight, I love you, and Arabella and our kids and I want you all here where you're safe."

*End flashback*

"Spence?" Aria said softly. She looked up at her, her eyes rimmed with tears. She had dark circles under eyes. "It's, uh, it's time to get ready for the funeral"

"Ok" she said standing and putting the dress on her bed. She walked to her room as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Aria assured her.

"Ezra!" She said as she opened the door.

"I've gone crazy without you" he said "I don't care if you don't want to get married"

He went to hug her but she pulled away.

"Do you have any idea what has been going on?" She said angrily "Do you know everything that's happened?"

He stood there dumbfounded.

"Do you have a reason why you didn't answer my 30 phone calls or my 50 texts?" Aria asked.

Again he said nothing.

"You know Ezra" she said "I was holding out marrying you but I wasn't sure why? Until now"

He looked completely perplexed.

"We don't belong together" she said "not anymore"

"You know where to find me if you change your mind" he said as he left.

Spencer was in her bedroom pulling at her dress. It didn't fall right. She started rifling through her closet for a different dress. She burst into tears as Toby pulled her into his arms.

"You look fine" he said rubbing her back. "Caleb called, no big surprise he's not coming"

"Has he even left the hospital?" Spencer asked.

"No, I brought him a change of clothes yesterday" Toby said "the doctor's said they've done all they can do, now we just have to pray she wakes up"

The doorbell rang again. Spencer went to answer it. It was her mother. She had volunteered to watch the twins. She pulled her into a hug. She had a folder in her hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I've spoken with the police and Wren's lawyer. He's going to be charged with murder and a slew of other charges. He might go away for a long time."

"Might?" She asked sensing her mom was leaving something out.

"The doctors found something" she sighed. Spencer crossed her arms.

"Apparently, he had a vessel leaking spinal fluid into his brain" she started "it put pressure on his brain, causing the dramatic change in personality, when he got in that car accident it drained out, that's why he was different, the right lawyer and it's an open and shut case for an insanity due to medical impairment, the doctors are putting in a stint to drain consistently, he should be back to normal."

"So he destroys countless lives, and he's just going to get away with it on a technicality?" Spencer cried.

"We can fight it" her mom started.

"I'm so tired of fighting" Spencer said crying.

"I know baby" she said hugging her again.

They all piled into their cars and drove to the cemetery.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to someone taken from us too soon" the preacher started. "It is with a heavy heart that we say goodbye Lorenzo Calderon, a selfless soul who gave his life protecting others."

Spencer looked over at Ali, she was balling her eyes out. She was pretty sure Emily and Jason were the only things holding her upright.

After the funeral they all headed over to the hospital. Ashley Marin was curled up in a chair in the corner of the room sleeping. Caleb was in the chair next to Hanna's bed.

Spencer and Toby stopped by Hanna's room, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, letting her know they were there. They then went to the children's ward.

"Mommy's here, Arabella" she said as she kissed her cold cheek. Arabella was on a ventilator and like Hanna the doctors had done all they could do.

Caleb had almost fallen asleep when Hanna's hand squeezed his. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" she croaked "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Caleb asked.

"I remember Wren" she said as her hand moved to her neck where the knife had been. Caleb looked at Aria.

"Uh, Wren threw you against the coffee table, and he went to grab Arabella, and Ali pulled Toby's gun out of the drawer and shot him three times. He's still alive but he's in police custody and is going to jail as soon as he's well enough."

"So everybody's okay?" Hanna asked tentatively. Ali was sobbing hysterically.

"Wren killed his girlfriend, and Ali shot Arabella accidentally. She's on life support, we're not sure if she's going to make it"

The next day Hanna's doctor gave her the okay to start moving around so Caleb pushed her down to Arabella's room. She held her hand and told her she had to get better, she just had to. Soon though Hanna got tired so Caleb took her back to her room. Spencer was reading Arabella's favorite book to her when Arabella's body started jerking. She called for help thinking she was having a seizure.

"She's fighting the ventilator" the doctor said.

"She's trying to breath on her own" the nurse translated.

The doctor effortlessly removed the tube.

"Arabella, Arabella" Spencer cooed trying to wake her up.

"She's breathing on her own but it may be hours or days until she wakes up" the doctor said sadly.

"Oh" Spencer said disappointedly.

Spencer's mom came by an hour later.

"I just spoke with Wren's lawyer, the doctors are releasing him into police custody tomorrow, he has his old personality back" her mom hesitated "he has his memory back too"

When Spencer didn't respond she continued.

"He's confessed to everything, there's not going to be a trial or anything, he's pleading guilty"

In a way Spencer felt sorry for him. He'd just woken up with years of memories of horrible things he'd done that he never would have thought he was capable of. She knew how that felt, thinking back to when she thought she'd killed Ali.

"So we're all going to live happily ever after?" She said sarcastically.

"Mommy" Arabella said so quietly that Spencer thought she imagined it. She turned to her as her eyes fluttered open. "My tummy hurts"

Spencer called the doctor to examine her.

The next day Toby insisted that Spencer go home and rest and take a shower. He'd watch over Arabella.

"When are they going to feed me?" Arabella asked as Toby spoon fed her soup broth. The doctor had her on a liquid diet.

"Until they see how your insides are doing" Toby said "they want to make sure everything is working right"

"It is!" Arabella insisted "I'm starving"

Toby chuckled.

He heard a throat clear behind him, he turned to see four police officers and Wren. Part of the reason he had insisted Spencer go home was to avoid Wren's transport.

"I just want to see my daughter for a few minutes" Wren said. Toby knew if he told the guys to they'd haul Wren out of there if he wanted them too.

"Daddy!" Arabella said "where have you been?"

"The doctors had to make me all better" Wren said.

He sighed choking back tears.

"Listen precious, daddy has to go away, for a long long time" he said.

"How long? Where are you going? When will you be back?" Arabella asked in a rush.

"I don't know if I'll be able to come back" he said. "Since I'm going away for so long I can't be your daddy anymore"

Arabella started to cry. Wren was crying too.

"Toby will be your daddy now" he said "so you be good for him, he loves you just as much as I do"

Wren leaned over and kissed her. "I love you so much" he said before nodding to the police to take him away.

Arabella cried long after Wren was gone.

"Why did he leave?" She sobbed "did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Sweetie" Toby said as he gently held her and pet her hair. "You're the best daughter a dad could ask for"

*3 months later*

Spencer woke up, the clock on the nightstand told her it was 8:17. It was Saturday. Laying next to her was Arabella who was snuggled up against Toby. The twins were snuggled with each other on the bottom half of the bed.

It had been a long three months. Arabella woke up screaming from nightmares almost every night. It would be a year until she slept on her own again. She had also been having outbursts at school and at home. Spencer had finally agreed to put her in therapy. Toby gently suggested that Spencer go too.

Her phone started ringing. It was Aria! Spencer had been trying to get ahold of her for a week. Spencer had been busy with the family and Aria was on a book tour doing publicity and Jason was tagging along.

"Are you sitting down?" Spencer asked.

"Are you sitting down?" Aria countered.

"You go first" they said at the same time.

"No you" they said in unison again. They both yelled at the same time.

"I'm having twins" Spencer said.

"Jason and I got married" Aria said.

They continued talking over each other.

"You're having twins again?" Aria asked.

"You and Jason got married!?" Spencer shrieked.

"You go first" Aria said laughing.

"Yes, we're having twins again, boys this time" Spencer admitted. "Now you"

"We were up in New Hampshire and the foliage was so beautiful and we were so happy, he proposed, I said yes, next thing I know, Ali and Emily flew up to meet us and we were married." Aria breathed.

"Congratulations" Spencer said excitedly.

"And congratulations to you!" Aria said.

There was a knock at the door and so Spencer told Aria she'd call her later. She opened the door seeing her mother.

"Hey sweetie" she said "how are you feeling?"

"Pregnant" Spencer said.

Her mother was holding something.

"Wren met with his lawyer" she said handing her a thick heavy folder. "He signed everything over to you." She said opening the folder. "The deed to the house, the deed to the summer home, the title to both cars, all his savings and accounts, it's all yours"

Spencer didn't know much about Wren's finances but she knew they had been very well off.

Despite herself she started to cry. This came as a huge relief, this was everything, more than they'd ever need.

"What's going on?" Toby asked seeing her crying.

"Christmas came early" She told Toby.

"One more thing, Wren's lawyer says you all have a good case for medical malpractice he should have never left the hospital" she said.

"Mom, I told you, we're tired of fighting" she said putting an arm around Toby as he leaned down to kiss her "we're ready for our happily ever after"

 **Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Final Chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

*10 years Later*

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful girl" Spencer whispered in Arabella's ear. She was sixteen today. She could smell the coffee downstairs. She put a pair of jeans on her slender frame and pulled on her boots and her favorite cream colored sweater. She barreled down the stairs. She was pouring a cup of coffee when Toby walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie" he said kissing her head.

"Is that for me?" He said pointing at the coffee.

"No, Me" she said sitting at the island in the kitchen.

Spencer's mom waddled into the kitchen. She was pregnant again. Arabella was beginning to wonder when they found the time but then again she probably didn't want to know. She was holding 1 year old Ava. She held her out for Toby to take. He'd barely had two sips of coffee. He took her after a death glare from Spencer. After a few minutes of bouncing her he put her in her bouncy seat.

"All right! I need Thing 2 and Thing 3 down here in 5 minutes." He yelled up the stairs.

"Mine" one of them said coming down the stairs.

"No they're mine!" The other said.

Ella and Emma came into the kitchen. Ella was in a skirt and blouse, Emma was in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Mom!" Ella whined. "Emma's wearing my jeans!"

"They are mine" Emma insisted.

"You don't need them right now" Spencer motioned to the skirt she was wearing.

"But they're mine!" She cried

Arabella noticed the cuffs were rolled, she checked the waistband.

"You're both wrong, they're mine, now let's go" Arabella said irritatedly "if I don't get to school by noon I don't get to cheer at tomorrow nights game"

Toby ushered the three of them out the door. He was dropping the twins off at school then taking Arabella for her permit test and then to the jail to see Wren. Toby taking Arabella to see Wren on her birthday had been a tradition since she was six. It had been her therapists idea. In addition they wrote letters back and forth throughout the year. She even sent him a school picture at the beginning of every school year. Toby dropped the twins off and went to the dmv. Arabella was quiet the way she always was before she visited her father. She passed the test with flying colors and after some pleading Toby agreed to let her drive to the jail. They normally went to the regular room that had about twenty small tables where people would visit the inmates.

Today however they were in a different room. It had one big table and snacks off to the side.

"Why are we in here?" she inquired. Toby said nothing as they took their seats. A guard came in pushing her father in a wheelchair. He looked very different. Frail and sickly.

"Dad?" She asked. She barely recognized him.

"Hi, precious" he said weakly. She stood going over to hug him.

"Are you sick?" She asked sadly.

"Let's not talk about that yet" he said. "Tell me how things are in your life."

"Well" she said thinking out loud. "I'm Captain of the cheerleading squad, the captain of the basketball team is my boyfriend, his name is Ryan, Mom is pregnant again."

Wren's eyes flashed to Toby but then returned.

"This Ryan, does he treat you well?" Wren asked. She nodded.

"Good" he said. "She chattered on about this and that like she always did"

When it got close to the one hour mark Wren pulled out an envelope. She looked in it. There were letters in it. They were labeled things like "Graduation Day", "Wedding Day"

"You don't want me to come visit anymore?" She asked tearing up.

"I'm dying, Arabella" he said matter of factly "I have a couple months at most"

"What's wrong?" She asked

"A lot of things" he said. "My liver is failing, the nerves in my brain don't work right..."he trailed off.

"I'm not a good man, you don't end up in prison being a good man" he sighed. "But If I had been a good man I wouldn't have you and you are the only good thing in my life, you're the only thing I ever truly loved."

They hugged for a very long time.

"Come on Arabella" Toby said breaking them up.

She stormed off towards the car.

"Did you know?!" She yelled as she stomped to the car.

"Yes" he admitted

"Did mom know" she asked.

"Yes" he said quietly. He stopped her when she reached for the driver side door.

"Never get behind the wheel when you're upset" he said "give me the keys"

"How could you not tell me?" She yelled.

"Your father wanted to" he said.

"I know how you feel" Toby started.

"No you don't!" She yelled "he's been in jail since I was 5 years old, I'm only allowed to see him once a year, he shouldn't even be in stupid jail, now he's dying and I'm never gonna get to see him again. What would you and mom have done if he died before my birthday?!"

Toby didn't know so he didn't respond. He pulled up outside the high school.

"I'm not going to school, I want to go home" she said stubbornly.

"What about cheering?" He asked.

"I don't care!" She yelled.

"You're here and ready, I think you should go" Toby said gently.

"Yeah well you're not my father!" She yelled.

Toby was pretty sure she regretted it the minute she said it but she had Spencer's stubborn give nothing away face. They drove home in silence. Arabella stormed through the house to her room.

"Yeah I had a feeling you'd be back" Spencer said when she saw them.

They heard the slam of her bedroom door. Toby told Spencer what happened and she hugged him.

"You know she didn't mean it, she loves you she's just hurting" Spencer said rubbing his back.

"I know" he said "it's just, it hurts"

Spencer went upstairs to talk to Arabella.

"Go away!" She groaned when Spencer knocked on the door.

"See you can't get rid of me like it or not, I AM your mother" she said.

She said nothing.

"Listen I understand you're mad, but you can't go around hurting people" Spencer said.

Still nothing

"And I know you don't care but I cancelled your party" Spencer said.

"What!" She cried.

"No I didn't, I should, but I didn't" she said.

"I will though if you don't apologize to Toby, that was out of line and you know it. He's been helping with raising you since you were born. You have two dads"

She nodded

"Are you still going to announce the sex of the baby at my party?"

"Yeah if it's alright with you." Spencer said.

"Only if you're having a girl" she teased.

"Nice try" she laughed "you'll find out with your brothers and sisters"

The whole brood gathered in the firehouse. Arabella's friends from school would be there in half an hour. Emily and Ali showed up early to help set up. Their daughters Audrey,9, and Brooklyn, 6, were hula hooping. Hanna and Caleb showed up with their 3, Savannah 6, Riley 5, and Caleb Jr 3, Jason and Aria came in a few minutes late, Peyton 8 and Kennedy 5 ran in and Jason was holding Cadence 4 and Aria was holding Noah 2, who was missing a shoe.

Alright! Toby said blowing the whistle. We have an announcement. He and Spencer stood before their kids.

Arabella-16, Emma, Ella-13, Landon, Logan-9, Jacob-7-boy, Olivia-5-girl, Carter-4-boy

William-3-boy, Ava-1-girl. It was a grand total of 10. 5 boys 5 girls this baby was the tie breaker. The boys were chanting "boy" and the girls were chanting "girl"

"Drum roll please" Toby said and all the kids kicked their feet.

"It's a girl" Spencer cheered. The boys groaned as the girls cheered.

"And a boy" Toby said. They pulled the sheet off the easel. "Introducing Mason, Madison"

"Twins?" They all asked. That meant they were at 12 kids and still tied.

Later that night after all the kids had gone to bed Toby and Spencer were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I was thinking, do you think that we could get Wren out on compassionate release. I mean he's dying" Spencer said "he could spend his last weeks with Arabella."

"I can look into it" Toby said.

"Mom?" Arabella called from the stairs. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello" Spencer answered it "yes, I understand, thank you"

She hung up. She looked at Toby and Arabella.

"He's gone" Spencer said. She walked towards Arabella pulling her into her arms.

 _ **The End**_

 **Keep an eye out for the sequel coming soon. In the meantime, If you haven't already you should check out my other stories. Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovelies, just wanted to let you know in case you missed it that I've posted the the first chapter of the sequel "A Carpenter's Dozen"**

 **Also I wanted to tell you that kpb1 has written a rewrite of this story titled "Forbidden"**

 **It's a very interesting take and I'm sure some of you would really like it.**

 **Until next time my lovelies**


End file.
